Lion King School Days Volume 1
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: Join all of the lions you have come to know from the lion king and its sequels in a comedy series about school. Warning: Some humor may be a bit inapropriate to people under the age of 13
1. First Day

Note:

This story focuses on all of the lions in the film in cub form. None of them are related like they are in the movie. Simba and Mufasa are friends and not Father and Son, Kovu and Nuka are not brothers they are from different familes. Some personalities are changed for the sake of it being a comedy however some are just like themselves in the movie. The only thing that kind of stays the same are relationships. Nala will still be with Simba, Sarabi will sitll be with Scar. ECT.

Here is a list of characters and how they act in the series

Simba: A young, immature Lion who enjoys annoying people. Simba is not very smart however strangely only a few people dislike him.

Nala: A young kind Lioness who believes her boyfriend Simba is an idiot but she deals with it.

Mufasa: A tough lion cub who others want to be like. He is very kind however does respond harshly to those who irritate him

Sarabi: Kind Lion however she dislikes almost everyone in the school except Nala, Mufasa, and Sarfina.

Sarfina: Lion who is kind however is very judgemental and often is jelous of Sarabi

Scar: Goth Lion who is jelous of his brother

Nuka: Bully of the school

Vitani: Enjoys being mean to other lioness in the school but never really picks on the guys. She is somewhat of a friend to Nala but other then Nuka thats about it.

Kovu: Nervous Lion who is considered the wimp of the school

Kiara: Creepy Lion who is obsessed with Kovu, however even though she is creepy most class mates like her

Zira: Scar's only friend. She does not interact much with anyone else

Rafiki: Old angry Teacher of the cubs.

Timon: Laid back princible of the school

Pumbaa: Not so laid back Vice Princible

Zazu: Guidance Conseler

Shenzi: Lunch Lady

Ed: Works in the schools Office is the least common character

Banzoi: Gym Class Coach

So as for plot the story has a new plot every chapter. It will be like watching a t.v. show.

* * *

><p>Lion King School Days<p>

Chapter 1 First Day Of School

The Cubs are in the 4th grade and are all about to enter the class room after a long summer

Kovu is the first to walk in the school

Kovu: Its quiet in here...ah crap am I early?

Timon: Well Jeez Kid the school doesn't open until 7...its 6...

Kovu: I told my mom I didn't need to get up so early!

Timon: Well you can go to your class room early. Rafiki should already be in their.

Kovu: Yeah I guess...thanks Mr. Timon.

Timon: No Problem. And Have a good school year!

Kovu heads to his class

Rafiki is sitting in the class leaning back in his seat relaxed

Rafiki: Ah the early morning. Still got an hour before I have to see those stupid little snots.

Kovu opens the door

Rafiki: Ah Damn it! What the hell are you doing here so early?

Kovu: I'm sorry my mom made me get up early.

Rafiki: Well thanks for ruining my morning!

Kovu: ...uhh..I'm sorry...

Rafiki: Ah whatever take a seat and put your head down

Kovu goes to his seat and look out the window

Rafiki: I SAID PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN!

Kovu listens and is not feeling good about the school year

At Simbas House

Simbas Mom: Simba! Wake up! Its time to get ready!

Simba: Ah crap! Why did summer have to end so quickly.

Simbas Mom: Because you slept basically through the whole thing

Simba: Yeah well summer well spent!

Simbas Mom: Get out of bed

Simba: Fine Fine...

Simba picks up his cell phone.

Simba: Yo Nala...what have you been doing this summer...yeah I know I failed to go on a date with you once this summer...well give me a break I was sleeping...hibernating...well how the hell was I suppose to know Lions dont hibernate...you breaking up with me...wait Nala...Damn!

Simbas Mom: SIMBA

Simba: What! What! You don't like my mouth? DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!

On the bus ride

Simba: So I am grounded now...

Mufasa: That stinks dude...

(On the bus all of the lions except for Kovu are riding to school)

Kiara: WHERES KOVU! HE CAN'T MISS THE FIRST DAY!

Sarabi: Chill Out Kiara

Nala: He probably just missed the bus

Simba: Oh great I thought Nala missed the bus...

Mufasa: Come on dude don't try to make things awkward

Simba: Hey Nala! What the hell was with that phone call

Mufasa: Of course your going to do it anyways...

Nala: Simba! Shut Up!

Simba: Hey!...you shut up...

Mufasa: great come back Simba. I dont know how you do it

Simba:(mutters) Ehhh shut up...I hope someone pushes you of a cliff into a stampede someday

Mufasa: What was that?

Simba: Oh nothing...

The Cubs bus makes it to the school and they all get ready for day 1

Simba: Well lets get this crappy year over with

Mufasa: Try to stay positive Simba...

Scar: Easy for you to say!

Mufasa: ...hey Scar...

Scar: Hey douche bag.

Mufasa: Come on Scar whats with the Emo attitude. You use to be so kind.

Scar: Thats the past

Simba: Awkward Brother momment...I am going to leave

Simba walks off

Scar: Be Prepared for a horrifying School year my brother

Mufasa: Why do you always say Be Prepared...its almost like your refrencing something

Scar: Would You stop breaking the fourth wall you idiot. These people are not stupid

Scar walks off

Mufasa:...Fourth Wall?.,...What People?

All The Cubs Enter the Class Room

Rafiki: Welcome to class take a seat...Kovu you can lift your head up now

Kovu: Yes sir...

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu: Ahh crap...

Rafiki: Kovu! Detention! Do not say that word!

Kovu: Ah Man...

Kiara:...Crap

Rafiki: Detention

Kiara: yay! Now we can go to detention together!

Kovu: Why!

Simba: Ah great my desk is so far from Nalas...this sucks!

Nuka: Looks like it you and me heh!

Vitani: And me!

Simba: Ahhh CRAP!

Rafiki: Detention!

Simba: Yeah I don't give a shit

Rafiki: Detention for the rest of the year including saterdays

Simba: Wait what...

Sarabi: You going to be ok sititng back here with Vitani and Zira

Nala: Yeah. Vitani is kind of my friend. Your lucky you get to sit with Mufasa and Sarfina.

Sarabi: Well atleast you got one friend here. Talk with you later

Mufasa: So how was your summer Sarfina

Sarfina: Decent. Was hoping to hang out with you guys

Mufasa: Yeah sorry about that. We did some traveling...

Sarfina: You guys are a freaken 4th grade couple and you travled?

Mufasa: Yep.

Sarfina: Whatever then

Nuka: Hey Look who else is sitting next to me! Termite! Termite! Little Termite Kovu!

Kovu: Ah crap...

Rafiki: Kovu!

Kovu: Damn it!

Rafiki: You just wont stop!

Kovu: I am sorry! I just can't help it!

Everyone in the class is talking getting ready for the new year

Zira: Boring...I'd rather jump off a cliff.

New Chapter Coming Soon


	2. Kovu VS Nuka

Note: Ok here is the new chapter of Lion King School Days...hope you all enjoy...and stuff

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Kovu V.S Nuka<p>

The cubs walk into class

Simba: Damn it! School started 3 weeks ago and Nala still won't take me back!

Mufasa: That sucks man. Sorry. Mabey it just wasn't ment to be...well there is still Sarfina...Vitani...Zira...Kiara

Simba: No screw that. Sarfina hates me, Vitani hates me, Zira Hates everyone, and Kiara is insane

Mufasa: Yeah...I guess you got a point...

Rafiki: Alright children sit down. Lets get this damn class over with.

Everyone takes their seats

Nuka: Hey...hey Kovu...hey termite...hey...hey termite

Kovu tries to ignore him

Nuka: Termite! Termite!

Rafiki: Nuka quiet!

Nuka:...well wait to go douche you got me yelled at...hey...hey Kovu...termite...kovu...

Kovu:...what?

Nuka: Your a stupid little termite he he he he he he

Kovu: Thanks for telling me that for the 30th time.

Nuka: 30? Surely...surely I said it more then that...

Kovu: I'm not actually counting asshole!

Rafiki: Detention Kovu!

Kovu:...ah man...

Nuka: Ha!

After Class in the hallways

Nuka: Ha! Kovu got detention! Kovu got detention! Join me everyone

Nobody joins him except for Simba

Simba and Nuka: Kovu Got Detention! Kovu Got Detention!

Kovu: Simba! I thought we were friends

Simba: Yeah man...but it was kind of funny

Nala: Actually it was really lame. Nuka your immarturity is getting really annoying

Vitatini: Hey shut up Nala! It was funny Nuka

Nala: Hey what the heck Vitani! I thought we were friends

Vitani: Yeah but not as much as Nuka is

Nala: So you support him being a douche bag! Come on Kovu! Stick up for yourself!

Simba: Yeah dude. Its kind of funny but you really should grow a pair and fight back

Kovu:...guys please don't do this...

Nala: Come on Kovu! You can't let him continue this!

Kovu: Leave me alone!

Kovu runs out of the building.

Nuka: Heh! Coward!

Simba: Hey Nuka how much do you want to bet I can train Kovu to kick your ass?

Nuka: A bet? Sure. 50 bucks that you can't!

Simba: Deal!

Vitani: Nuka is going to kick his but

Nala: In your dreams! Come on Simba lets go find Kovu

Simba: wait...your helping me...

Nala: I am not doing it for your stupid bet I am doing it for Kovu now lets go

Simba:...if you help me you do know you have to spend time with me again

Nala: Yes I know you idiot but that doesn't mean anything ok!

Simba: Fine...lets go find Kovu

Kiara: Go Kovu! Who is routing for Kovu!

Mufasa: ...uhhh I guess I am...

Sarabi: Yeah he's a wimp but Nuka is annoying

Sarfina: Yeah agreed

Kiara: Scar? Zira?

Both: This is stupid and I wish to play no part in it

The two are shocked to see they said the same thing at the same time and they stare at each other

Simba: Alright lets go

Nala and Kira follow Simba

Vitani: Ah who needs them Nuka we got this!

Nuka: Damn Straight!

The two walk off

At Kovu's house

Kovu: No! Absoultly not!

Simba: Come on dude!

Kovu: I am not going to fight Nuka! I won't win and I don't like fighting!

Nala: Kovu its not like you started this...

Kovu: I am not fighting anyone!

Simba: Well thanks a lot you douche! Now I am loosing 50 dollars!

Simba walks off

Nala begins to walk off but then turn her head

Nala: Kovu...we won't make you...but if you don't stick up for yourself then this is never going to end...think about that

Kovu sighs and after a while of thinking he runs out after them

Kovu: Wait! Guys! Hold Up!

Simba and Nala stop

Kovu:...guys...lets get this over with...

Simba smiles

Simba: Thats what I am talking about! Lets get to work

The cubs go to the gym to work out

Simba: Ah great look who it is...

Nala: Ah great its the kids from the Jungle School

The animals from the Jungle Book as kids are at the gym

Kaa: Hey no way! It's those morons from the Africa School

Baloo: Ha! What are you losers doing here!

Simba: Shut up Baloo!

Baloo: Your just jelous because our baseball team beat you guys last year!

Simba: We are going to totally beat you guys this year...but lets save that for later...come on Kovu lets train

Kovu goes for the tredmill but Baghera and Baloo block the way

Kovu:...uhhh...

Baloo: And just where do you think you are going?

Kovu:...ummm...well...err...you see...uhhhh...

Simba: Move out of the way idiots!

Baghera: And if we don't?

Simba: Oh boy...well make this your practice fight...all you have to do is take out a bear, a panther, a snake, a elephant, a tiger, and a ape. Well...good luck buddy

Simba runs out of the gym

Kovu: Simba! Wait...where did Nala go...oh come on Nala! I thought you were the nice one!

Nala is running with Simba

Kovu:...Guys!

Louie: Looks like your friends are gone...

Kovu: Ah crap...

Meanwhile in Scar's basement

Scar: So you hate everything about life too?

Zira: Yes..I hate everything there is about it...

Scar: wow...I guess I have been spending so much time in a class with all of those idiots that I didn't even notice you.

Zira: Yeah I know. I hate all of them.

Scar: Ok momment of truth...who do you hate the most? Who would you like to see suffer the most?

Zira: hmmm...Simba...that guy is annoying as hell. But Kiara is close.

Scar: Mufasa!

Zira: Oh yeah...he's your brother right?

Scar: Yes! How I hate to even hear his name! I have a huge plan to humilate him...mabey you could help...

Zira: Sure...heck...each year one by one we could choose one student to suffer.

Scar: Excellent... so its agreed Mufasa is our first victim

Zira: Yes! We will make him loose all of his popularity! We can do this!

The two laugh

Meanwhile at Simba's House

Simba is sitting watching T.V.

News Reporter: In other news 10 year old Kovu was arrested today for starting a fight at a Gym. A bear who was attacked had this to say

Baloo: We were just minding our own business...then he just came in their and just disturbed the peace...our schools are kind of rivals...but we only wanted to keep our rivarly on the baseball field...(baloo begins to pretend to cry) He was just so cruel!

Simba: Oh my god! Kovu actually won!...I better go get Kovu out of jail...

Simba runs outside

Simba: Hey Nala! Come on Kovu got arrested! We got work to do!

Nala: What? Arrested?

Simba: Apparently he won the fight!

Nala: Wow really?

Simba: Yeah! Lets go!

Nala and Simba run to the prison

Kovu:...I have power in me...that can only be released when I am in a bad situation...I never knew that...

Simba: This is perfect!

Kovu: Guys I am not fighting...I nearly killed them...and this time I am fighting one person...I probably will kill him...I can't do it...

Simba: Kovu...come on...

Kovu: No! I am done!

Simba: OK JUST KEEP RUNNING AWAY YOU JACKASS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!

The two leave Kovu thinking

Nala: A bit dramatic their weren't you...

Simba: Yeah it will help him think...

Nala: Ahh...

Simba: So...you want to start dating again?

Nala:...I'm out...

Simba: Nala?...ah come on!

Kovu is sitting on the bench outside the highschool thinking and then Jimidy Cricket Shows Up

Jimidy: What bothering you Kovu

Kovu: I am strong enough to fight someone bullying me in school...but I don't want to hurt anyone...thats the right choice right?

Jimidy: Hell no! If someone pisses you off you beat the shit out of them! Beat their body to the ground! And once they can't move get a pistle and finish the job! Also just to make you more convinced...Nuka said your dad was gay.

Kovu: My dad died...

Jimidy:...well that makes it much worse then doesn't it?

Kovu: yeah...he said that?

Jimidy: yep

Kovu:...my dad died in the war! That bastard!

Jimidy: You go show him what your made of! Tommorow after school!

Kovu: Yeah! Thanks Jimidy!

Kovu runs off

Jimidy: NO PROBLEM!

Police Officer: Now Jimidy what did we tell you about giving advice before you finish rehab!

Jimidy: This is bull crap!

Police: Alright Jimidy lets go

Jimidy: I HAVE THE RIGHT TO GIVE ADVICE TO CHILDREN I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO IT WHEN I AM HIGH!

The next day

Nuka: It just five mintues class will be dismissed and Kovu will going to bleed

Kovu: We will see about that Nuka!

The bell rings

Simba: Alright Kovu! Time for you to kick Nuka's Ass!

Rafiki: Simba Detention!

Simba:...wait what?

Rafiki: You heard me! Watch your language!

Simba: But the fight...

Rafiki: Your just going to have to miss your gay little fight.

Simba: Ah crap...tell me how it ends guys...and remember our bet Nuka!

Nuka: Yep. I wonder what I will do with 50 dollars...

The all walk into the hallway

Kiara: Go Kovu!

Mufasa: Show him hell Kovu!

Vitani: He will probably pussy out at the last second

Nuka: Yep!

Kovu just then tackles Nuka and within 10 seconds Nuka is bleeding and knocked out

Kovu: Hell Yeah!

Kovu runs off

Vitani:...woah...

Mufasa:...uhh...see you all tommorow...

They all leave

1 hour later

Nuka waks up

Simba: Oh hey man. Just got out of detention...what are you doing here still?

Nuka: Oh...uhh...after I beat Kovu up we had a party. You just missed it. They left about 30 seconds ago

Simba: Ah Kovu lost...damn...well fine here you go

Simba give Nuka 50 dollars

Nuka: Sweet got to go!

Nuka runs off

Nala: How was detention dumbass

Simba: Hey screw y...oh hey Nala...

Nala: Look I know me and you haven't been getting along lately...but you did a good thing by helping Kovu win this...I never want to date you again...but perhaps we can be friends...just friends

Simba: Ehh...I guess that would be co...wait...Kovu won...AH CRAP! NUKA! GET BACK HERE!

Simba runs off

Nala:...ah well...

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you all enjoyed. And yes their will be crossovers in these like the jungle book and Jimidy Cricket one that you saw in this.<p> 


	3. Simba Expelled

Note: Ok first thing is first. Someone asked me a question that I couldn't answer since they were not logged in when asking. The question was "Why Are You Making Kovu Such A Wimp?" "He's Got guts". I am very well aware that Kovu was a strong lion in Lion King 2 but all personalitys are changed a little bit. For example Kiara is creepy and somewhat of a stalker and Simba is selfish and immature. I made Kovu the wimp because I felt it fit him the best. In the begining of Lion King 2 Kovu was a little wimpy. So it fit him best. Also I had to pick a character to be the wimp. Hope I answered your question. If you ever want me to answer more I will answer atleast one before each chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Simba Expelled<p>

Class is starting and all of the cubs are at school except Simba

Mufasa: Hey wheres Simba?

Sarfina: Proabably ditching...thats the kind of lion he is

Rafiki: Ok class lets begin. Today we are going to talk about early disney history

(Oh and yes they will mostly learn about disney related things since they are all from disney)

Rafiki: Who here knows who the first Disney character was?

Kovu raises his hand

Rafiki: Yes Kovu

Kovu: Oswald The Lucky Rabbit

Rafiki: What...who the hell is that?

Kovu:...(looks around at everyone who is also confused)...well you know Oswald...Disney created him first...Walt lost rights to him...

Rafiki:...Ok now lets ask someone who isn't a complete retard...Nuka?

Nuka: Everyone knows its Mickey Mouse Stupid!

Rafiki: Correct.

Kovu:...no...I'm right...I'm Right!

Mufasa: Dude calm the heck down...

Kovu: No! I have never answered anything wrong before and I know I am right!

Nala: Dude get over it. Besides its not a big deal

Kovu: Don't tell me to get over it!

Rafiki: Alright Kovu say one more word and its another detention.

Kovu: but...

Rafiki: Detention.

Kovu:...

Simba enters through the door

Simba: Hey ...sorry I'm late...

Rafiki: Do you have a pass Simba?

Simba: Well no but...

Rafiki: Then go to the princibles office

Simba: but...

Rafiki: Now!

Simba: Ahh...this is gay...

Simba exits the classroom.

Simba: Well... is pretty easy going...yeah I'm sure I will be just fine...

Simba enters the princibles office

Pumbaa: Simba?

Simba:...oh no...err...I mean...hey Mr. Pumbaa...wheres ...

Pumbaa: He's out sick...what did you do?

Simba: ummm...ehhh...well...I was sorda...late again...

Pumbaa: Now this is just unexceptable Simba! We have been in school for 5 weeks now and you have already been late 30 times!

Simba: I'm sorry...can I go now

Pumbaa: I am not as easy going as Simba! Now you are going to be punished.

Simba: Aw man...

Meanwhile in the classroom

Rafiki: Ok so what was the 32nd Classic Disney Film...uhhh Kiara

Kiara:...uhhh...Aladdin?

Rafiki: No.

Mufasa:...hmmmm...wasn't it Hunchback of Notredame...

Rafiki: Nope...

Kovu: It was some movie called the Lion King...and something about that movie reminds me of this class...

Rafiki:...How does that movie remind you of this class?

Mufasa: Yeah dude...I don't see how that movie is like this class at all

Kovu: I don't know...it just had this wierd feeling...

Rafiki: Well whatever you idiot who didn't know Mickey was the first disney character.

Kovu: I WAS RIGHT! I WAS RIGHT!

Bell Rings

Rafiki: Ok its lunch time. Go enjoy your lunches we will back here soon

They all walk out

Kovu: I am telling you! I am right!

Mufasa: Look here dude...its not a big deal.

Kovu: I will prove it! But first I got to go to the bathroom

Kovu walks off

Mufasa:...jeez Kovu has issues.

Mufasa walks off

Kovu walks into the bathroom but then see's a writing on the wall

Kovu:...hey what does that say..."theres a bomb in your school..."...Holy Crap!

Kovu runs out of the bathroom to the Princibles

Pumbaa: hmmmmmm a exceptable punishment...hmmmm

Simba: Come on...its lunch time and I am hungry

Kovu runs in

Kovu: Mr. Pumbaa! Someone gave us a bomb threat!

Pumbaa: What! Damn it! Now I have to call everyone out of the school.

Speaker: Hello everyone this is Mr. Pumbaa. A concerned student has reported a bomb threat in the bathrooms. Now I would like you all remain calm and relasise that this is just some moron who thought he or she was being funny and...

Nuka: OH MY GOD WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Vitani: Run!

Everyone panics and runs out of the building

Pumbaa: Ahh dang it...wait a mintue...who could have wrote that bomb threat...I was in the restroom about an hour ago...wait...in between that time...you showed up late!

Simba: Wait what are you saying?

Pumbaa:...you did this didn't you?

Simba: No! I swear!

Pumbaa: There is going to be huge punishment for this Simba! For now lets get out of here

Everyone makes it out of the school ok

Rafiki: Ok any news on who gave the bomb threat?

Pumbaa: This one right here!

Simba: You can't know for sure it was me!

Pumbaa: Whats that in your pocket?

Simba: I'm a lion. I don't have a pocket you idiot

Pumbaa: Then whats this

Pumbaa pulls a marker out of a pocket like think in Simbas mane

Pumbaa: ...Kovu is this the same color as the words were?

Kovu:...yes...

Simba:...No...No! I didn't do it!

Pumbaa: Well Simba now the police have to come and search the school because of this prank and I am sure they will not be happy with you

Simba: I've been arrested multiple times. I'm not afraid

Pumbaa: Then I guess I will just have to expel you

Simba: What! But I didn't do this!

Pumbaa: Simba you are expelled. Get out of here. I will be calling your mom soon

Nala: Mr. Pumbaa all due respect I actually don't think Simba did this

Pumbaa: He was missing from class when it happened and he has a marker that matched the color.

Nala: Yes but so do the rest of our class. Mr. Rafiki wanted us to bring them in for a project.

Pumbaa:...well ok but he could have still used it for a prank and he was missing

Nala: Look I once dated this idiot. As immature he is I don't think he would write a bomb threat to our school

Simba: She's right. She may be a heartless bitch but she is right

Nala make an angry face at Simba but decides to still help him

Nala: Could I try to prove him innocent

Pumbaa: well...you are a good student Nala...Ok you got three days...but if you fail then Simba will be expelled

Nala: Understood

Everyone walks off except Nala and Simba

Simba:...why are you helping me?

Nala: As big as a jerk you can be you don't deserve to be accused for a bomb threat. and I haven't forgotten what you did to help Kovu.

Simba: Alrighty then. I guess we will be working together again

Nala: Yep. Meet me at my house later.

Simba: Sure...thanks Nala...

Nala: yeah...ok

Later at Nala's house

Nala: Ok so I think first we are going to need to know what you were actually doing that made you late and...Kovu how much longer do you need to be on my computer?

Kovu: Sorry my internet is out. I need to find the proof that Oswald was made before Mickey

Simba: Just drop it you douche

Kovu: No I Will Not Drop It!

Nala: Ah whatever! Simba why exactly were you late

Simba: Well I slept in, then when I woke up I walked to school...I ended up having several confersations with homeless people...ran into someone I thought was from baghera from the Jungle School, Beat him up, realised it was just a black lion, awkwardly walked off, some of his friends came and tried to beat the crap out of me, I might need your help on this one too, and then I walked into class

Nala:...wow...

Kovu: Damn it! All of these fricken websites say Mickey was created first!

Simba: Kovu would you shut up!

Nala: ok ok. Perhaps we could look at camera recordings

Simba:Theres no cameras in the bathrooms genuis

Nala: I am talking about the ones all over town dib shit. If we look at those then we use it as proof that you were not at school during that time.

Simba:...yeah I guess

Nala: Well lets go...and since we are leaving you have to go.

Kovu: Not a problem. I found the website let me just print this out...ok got it. See you guys in class tommorow

Simba and Nala walk in around the streets

Simba:...hmmm..there...this is where I was so thats got to be the camera.

Nala reaches up and grabs the video out of the camera.

Simba: Ok lets get this back to school.

Simba: Alrighty.

Later in Mr. Timons Office

Pumbaa: So you say you got proof huh?

Nala: Yes sir in this video it shows why Simba was late.

Shows him the video

After the video

Nala: You see. By the time the fight was over there was not enough time for Simba to go to the bathroom and write anything. He went straight to class.

Pumbaa: Well I guess you are right...but what I saw was Simba beating up another classmate.

Simba:...why didn't we think of that...

Nala: I really have to no clue.

Pumbaa: You could get expelled for this...but I will just make it a suspension...

Simba: Really...why?

Pumbaa: I was wrong about you and the bomb threat Simba. So you suspended for a week

Simba: Ok...

Pumbaa: Good job Nala. Your a good friend to him

Nala:...uhh yeah I guess.

They both exit the classroom

Simba:...you know I never got the chance to answer you last time you asked me if you wanted to be friends...

Nala: Yeah?

Simba: Well...

Zazu: Hey! You out of the school your suspended for a reason you know

Simba: Just give me a second you stupid bird!

Zazu: Out! Out of here!

Simba: Fine you stupid bird

Simba walks out of the school and Nala sadly sighs and walks back to class

Later

Class begins and everyone walks in

Rafiki: Alright class. Today we will be talking Pixar and how they were perfect until Cars 2 came out

Kovu: But first I have something to show the class!

Kovu walks up and holds up the article

Kovu: This article from the disney website prooves I was right about Oswald!

Rafiki: Well congrats...you wasted a whole 24 hours just to try to proove that you were right to a class that didn't even care a little bit.

Kovu:...

Kovu sadly sits back down

Mufasa: So I hear Simba didn't leave the bomb threat...

Sarabi: I wonder who did do it

Rafiki looks nervous

(Flash Back)

Rafiki is in the restroom

Rafiki: Kovu is such an annoying student...I hate my class...mabey I could get out of teaching today...hmmmm...no one will suspect a teacher

Rafiki writes the bomb threat

(end of flashback)

Rafiki:...lets not talk about that anymore ok children...

* * *

><p>Note: Well hope you all enjoyed it. I am having a lot of fun writing these so I am glad you guys are reading them. New chapter coming soon<p> 


	4. New Student

Note: I always feel like I have to leave a note even if I have nothing at all to say. Enjoy the story. And thank you to boombox123 for your kind review. Its people like you who keep me going. I wanted to thank you in a message but you were only logged in as a guest.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 The New Kid<p>

Everyone is walking into class as always

Rafiki: Alright children. Take out your text books. Today we will be talking about Pixar. Ok question one. Which Pixar film ruined their perfect score of making good films?...Sarabi

Sarabi: uhh...Cars 2?

Rafiki: Correct! Pixars films were literally perfect until that piece of trash came out. They were 11 to 11. From 1995 to 2010 they were perfect but then Cars 2 came and now you can't say Pixar has gone on for years without one bad film. We will now burn Cars 2. A movie that took out the last company that was still making us look good.

Kovu: Jeez he is making a big deal out of this isn't he?

Mufasa: Coming from the guy who spent hours trying to prove that you were right about which Disney character was made first.

Kiara: Shut Up Mufasa!

Kovu: Kiara! I can handle these things myself...Shut Up Mufasa!

Rafiki: Hey faggits pay attention!

Timon opens the door

Timon: Hey guys

Rafiki: Ah crap! You didn't here what I said did you?

Timon: Was it about my mom?

Rafiki: No...

Timon: Ok...then we are good. Anyways we have new student today. I hope you all treat him with respect. You can come in now. Now tell the class your name

Kopa: ...uhh...My name is...Kopa...

Simba: Nice name Fag

Timon: Simba!

Simba: I'm just messing

Timon: Oh...ok...then we are good...

Rafiki: (mutters) he wont even punish simba how is he fit to run this school...

Timon: What was that Rafiki!

Rafiki: It wasn't about your mother.

Timon: Ok then...we are good.

Timon walks out

Rafiki: Ok...uhhh Move that seat up next to Sarfina over their. And then...take a seat.

Kopa: Yes sir

Rafiki: Wow what a respectful answer. See students if you act like this student instead of the little ass wipes you normally act like mabey you will achive something.

Simba: Yeah go shove a banana up your ass.

Rafiki: SIMBA!

Simba: Oh come on! You swore like 10 times now!

Rafiki: Yeah but Timon is an idiot and he won't punish me! I can punish you though! Detention for a week!

Kopa takes a seat by Sarfina

Sarfina: Hi my name is Sarfina.

Kopa: Hey...I'm Kopa...well I gues...I guess you already knew that since I explained it over there and ...uhhhh...heh heh...yeah...

Simba: Ha! Look at this awkward butt hole

Rafiki: Simba!

Simba: Ah Shit!

Kopa:..does he always act like that

Sarfina: Yep...you will grow to hate him. Heres some advice for the people around here. Nala, Sarabi, Mufasa, Kovu and I are probably the only ones you should trust. Kiara is a creep, Scar and Zira are emo, Nuka Is a jerk, Vitani is ok but she can still be a jerk somemtimes, and Simba is the most pathetic thing that ever lived.

Kopa: Uh Thanks! Good to know.

Sarfina: You seem like a nice guy. I will introduce you to all of the non assholes of our class at lunch

Kopa That sounds great!

Rafiki: Ok now what was the only Pixar film to have a sequel until Cars 2...Simba

Simba:...uhh...Shrek?

Rafiki: Thats DreamWorks. A company we are way better then

Nala: Isn't that a matter of opnion

Rafiki: ...Ok we got Toy Story They Got Over The Hedge. We Got Up. They got Flushed Away. Do I need to explain anymore?

Nala:...yeah..I guess your right...

Later at Lunch

Mufasa: So you came from a school in New Jersey?

Kopa: Yep...horrible...horrible place...

Dr. Laundry: Hello. I would like to take this time to say that was a joke. I have nothing agaist people from New Jersey and I just felt the need to mention so people wouldn't get pissed at me. Back to the Chapter

Sarabi: This school is alright...has good things and bad things...lunch is an example of a bad thing. But packing is an option

Shenzi: Ah you brats wouldn't no good food if it...uhh...slapped you in the face!...(sighs)...I use to be so good at puns.

Simba walks up the lunch table

Simba: Hey Douche Bags...Douche Bagets. Hows everyone doing...wait...where is my seat?

Kovu: We gave it to Kopa...

Simba: What?...why?

Kiara: Cause we hate you.

Simba: What...Guys! Come on! Kick Scar...or Zira out...they hate all of us

Vitani: Atleast they don't talk to us

Simba:...come on! Your letting Nuka sit here for crying out lound!

Sarabi:...well he got here first

Nuka: Yeah now go find a new table to sit at.

Simba: Ah Screw You All!

Simba walks over to a table with Kimba the White Lion Characters

Kimba:...yeah...your not sitting here...get the hell out of here

Sarfina: Hey Kopa want to come hang out with Me, Mufasa, and Sarbi later on.

Kopa: Yeah I would love to.

Sarfina: Alright we will all walk over to Sarabi's House after school

Kopa: Alright.

After Lunch

Simba walks up to Kopa who is trying to get back to class.

Simba: Yo Kopa. I need to tell you something...

Kopa annoyed turns arround

Kopa: What?

Simba: Look...I overheard something that Sarfina said...she said your a total douche.

Kopa:...no she didn't

Simba:...uh huh

Kopa: I am not an idiot like you Simba. I know that they use to be your friends but they are my friends now so you better back off!

Simba: Wait what? Wait you are stealing my friends on purpose.

Kopa: Yep! I knew I was going to do something like this from the begining but I didn't know who then you made that rude comment and I made you my victim. I acted like someone what of a wimpy and nervous knowing you would try to insult me making others think you were mean and not like you.

Simba: ...You douche bag!

Sarfina: Simba get the hell away from him

Kopa: Nah...its ok...I was used to this back in my old school

Sarfina: And you will not be reminded! Simba get the hell out of here you douche bag!

Simba: Sarfina! He is trying to get everyone to hate me! He is doing this on purpose

Sarfina: We already did hate you

Simba: No! Some of you liked me but now even Nala and Kovu are shunning me! And it wasn't like that until Kopa came here

Sarfina: Well thats because you were being a douche to Kopa

Simba: He planned it out that way Sarfina! He did!

Sarfina: Shut up you douche bag.

Simba: Wait!

They walk off

Simba:...Everyone is agaist me...they all like Kopa more now...

?: Not everyone

Scar and Zira walk up

Simba: Wait...you guys are on my side

Scar: Only because we hate him more. We heard what he said to you a few momments ago and he is nothing but a bitch

Zira: We will help you prove it to the others

Simba: Wow...ehhh thanks guys...

Scar: This does not make us friends by the way...

Simba: Yeah I know. So what are we going to do.

When Kopa and the other three go to Sarabi's house we will follow. And we will show them the video we got of him saying it

Simba: Wow...I thought it would be something way more complex but...ok this way its less confusing

Zira: Exactly!

Simba: Alright guys lets do this

After school at Sarabi's House

Mufasa: So Kopa you thinking joining our baseball team? You have any sports skills?

Kopa: I am good with basketball

Sarfina: Question...we walk on four legs how do we play these games?

Mufasa: I don't know we just do.

Sarabi: Ok guys my mom is ordering Pizza. Pepporonie sound good?

Mufasa: Yeah that sounds good.

Sarabi: Ok

Outside of the house.

Simba: So how do we get in?

Scar: We are throwing you in through the window.

Simba: What?

Zira: Its the only way.

Zira Throws Simba through their window

Mufasa: What the hell?

Sarfina: Simba? What are you doing here!

Simba: Oh...oh...ummm hey guys...whats up...and stuff...

Outside

Scar:...you forgot to give him the camera didn't you...

Zira:...uh...i don't think so...umm...ah...yeah I did

Scar: Well crap.

Inside

Kopa: Simba stop making a douche out of yourself!

Sarabi: You are paying for that window idiot! Now get out!

Simba: But guys! Kopa is not to be trusted! And I have proof...uhhh wheres the camera...damn it Zira!

Sarabi: Get Out!

Simba: He is setting me up guys! He sent me up!

Sarfina: Would you shut up! He did not sent you up! He's to kind...and amazing to do something like that

Kopa: You think I am kind and amazing?

Sarfina blushes and says

Sarfina:...yeah...I do...

Kopa:...well...I guess...that sucks...because I did set Simba up...In fact I set every last one of you up! COME ON IN GUYS!

All of the Kimba characters run in and start tearing up the place

Kimba: Hell yeah!

Sarabi: Mom! Call the Police!

Kopa: Ha! I was a 5th grader this whole time! Come on guys lets leave these douchebag fourth graders before the police show up!

They all run out of the house

Scar: Zira got the weed?

Zira: Yep

She pulls out a bag

The Police show up

Scar: Quick! Put it away! Put it away!

Simba: HA! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!

Sarfina eyes are tearing up!

Simba:...oh...ehh...Look Sarfina..I'm so...

Sarfina: Shut up! Your such an asshole Simba! Go to hell!

Sarfina runs out

Simba:...ahh jeez...

Mufasa: Its alright Simba...sorry we didn't listen to you...

Sarabi: Yeah...still have to pay for that window though..

The Next day in the hallways

Kovu: So it was a setup the whole time?

Simba: Yeah. I'm just glad this whole thing is over

Kopa enters the hallway

Kopa: Hey douche bags whats up!

Simba:...ah great...

Kopa: Stupid fourth graders! Oh hey Sarfina. Still think I am amazing? Ha!

All of the other fifth graders start laughing

Sarfina eyes tear up

Simba: Ah that is it..

Kovu: What are you going to do

Simba: Alright assholes Back Off!

Kopa: Oooooo! What are you going to do fag?

Simba: I am going to kick your ass! I may hate Sarfina in every way and she hates me in every way but that is going to far you douche!

Kovu: What is with this school and the word douche...there are so many different insults. Honestly calling someone a poopy head sounds better at this point

Simba: Come on guys! Lets take out these Fifth Graders! LETS GO!

Simba charges at all of the fifth graders while everyone else ignores him and walks out

Simba: Guys? AH CRAP!

Simba is beaten

Sarfina is walking out with Sarabi but then turns around feeling guilty

Sarfina:...ahhh damn it...I got to help him. See you in class

Sarabi: Alright...good luck...

Sarfina jumps in the fight and everyone stops for a second

Kopa:...get out of the way Sarfina. We will punch a girl. We Will!

Sarfina: Come any closer and I will Scream Rape!

Kopa:...

Kimba:..shit...she has got us there

Kopa: Alright lets get out of here! But this is not over. It will not be over until we graduate from highschool!

They all run off

Simba:...uhhhh...thanks Sarfina

Sarfina: I should be thanking you...I still do hate you and I still think your the worst lion in the school...but that was one of the nicest things someone has done for me.

Simba: Yeah I hate you too...but...ehhh I hate to be honest...but I did feel bad for you...

Sarfina: Thanks Simba...

The two hug

Simba: uhhh we still hate each other right?

Sarfina: Yeah...this is a one time thing

Simba: Ah gotcha.

Sarfina: Well...see you at the lunch table.

The two smile at each other and walk off knowing this will probably be the only time they ever have a momment like that. But who knows. Mabey life could go way differently for the cubs.

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you enjoyed. It was fun making Sarfina a main character since most of the chapters have been about Simba, Nala, and Kovu. But all characters will get their share of chapters. Though Simba is kind of the main character of the series so I am sure he will play a big role in a lot of the chapters like he has so far. But in the end all of the cubs will get a chapter along with minor characters like Timon or Zazu...mabey Zazu...idk<p> 


	5. Kovu For President

Note: Originally this chapter was about Timon being fired and Pumbaa taking over the school and he brings back back phyiscal punishment, but this website for some damn reason deleted what I saved. I am not lying. I am a bit irritated by this but the internet is so big that it has to have some corruptions here and there I guess. But this chapter should be good as well. P.S you may wondering why I can't just rewrite it. Well it took nearly two hours to type up including all of the time I spent thinking of jokes. It took longer to write then most chapters but like I said this one is good too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Kovu For President<p>

Everyone is in class and Rafiki walks in

Rafiki: Good morning class today we will be learning about disney spinoff series. Ok so who here knows the name of both of the Jungle Book spinoffs...Zira?

Zira: Don't know don't give a shit

Rafiki: Oh really then I guess you have detention!

Zira: Like I give a shit fag.

Rafiki: Oh call me a fag huh? That is twenty detentions!

Zira: Yawn. Your a f#%king faggit you know that

Rafiki:...Ok! Detention for the whole school year including Saterdays!

Zira: Have fun staying after school everyday watching me douchebag

Rafiki: Ah shit!

Simba: Wow way to go Zira!

Zira: Shut up you gay whore.

Simba:...wow what a bitch...

Timon goes on the announcer

Timon: Hello students. Today in day 45 in our school year. And its tme for class presidents. Whoever wants to run is allowed to. They will make speeches today and then everyone will vote we will announce winners tommorow

Simba: Wow school president...I could piss a lot of people off if I were president

(Simba's thoughts)

Simba: Ok Secretary Kovu and Kiara We have things we need to do

Kiara and Kovu: Yes Sir!

Simba: Ok lets see...Tell Nala if she doesn't get back together with me that she is banished...uhhh...ban Sarfina for being a bitch...hmmm...see If Nuka is intersted in being a body guard...and all the others can go into slavery.

(End Of Simba's thoughts)

Rafiki: I saw that thought bubble Simba. Thats not how it works at all douche bag. In fact I will pick our two Kovu can be one...

Kovu: What!

Rafiki:...and...hmmm who else...Well I know it won't be Zira!

Zira: You really think I care about this dumb president job?

Rafiki: ...ok then you are going to be the other canidate! SO HA!

Zira: Yeah I don't give two shits.

Rafiki: Damn! There is just no way to piss that lioness off!

After class

Kovu:...uh...so you guys are voting for Zira right?

Mufasa: Hell no. I hate her. I am voting for you buddy.

Kiara: Yeah we are all voting for you Kovu!

Scar: Even me. This president thing is gay and Zira is the only other person in this school who isn't a total fag.

Sarfina: You will do fine Kovu

Kovu: I don't want this damn job!

Simba: Kovu buddy. It will be alright! I am going to be your vice president! And together we will rule this dump!

Kovu:...no...NO NO NO! You stay out of this Simba!

Simba: Ah stop being a douche.

Kovu: I don't want this job in the first place.

Simba: Well whatever douchebag! Go talk to Rafiki. Mabey he will let you out of it

Kovu: I doubt it...he is not a nice teacher...but I guess its my only chance...

Kovu walks into Rafikis Class room nervously.

Kovu:...uh...hello...sir?

Rafiki: What is it Kovu. Class is over. I have no interest to see you.

Kovu: Look...I don't want to be class president.

Rafiki: Don't worry you won't. I am going to say Zira won no matter what. I am going to get her back some how!

Kovu: Oh wow really? Thats great! Ok see you tommorow Mr. Rafiki

Rafiki: Yeah whatever (Mutters) You little douchebag

Kovu exits the classroom back into the hallway

Simba: So what did he say

Kovu:...uhhh...nothing...He said no...

Simba: Yep I thought so. Now about this vice president thing

Kovu thinking that he will not win for sure smiles and says

Kovu: al...alright Simba. But don't make me look dumb.

Simba: No Problem! Then togther we will be in charge of these assholes! HA HA HA HA HA!

Kovu:...you are aware the class president has very minor jobs right?

Simba:...like what?

Kovu: Well...They talk about future events or activities...and stuff like that...they can't boss any kids around...

Simba: Oh the screw this! Your on your own man.

Simba walks off

Nala:...I can't believe I use to date that moron...

Later at Kovu's house.

Kovu is relaxing on his bed then he hears something from outside his house and looks out the window to see Kiara and Simba

Simba: Buy your very own Kovu for president T-Shirts!

Kiara: KOVU FOR PRESIDENT!

Kovu: Simba! What are you doing!

Simba: Selling shirts. Trying to make some money off of this!

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu:...Kiara? Ah crap! Why did you show her where I live

Simba: Cause I needed her help...

Kovu: Now she is going to stalk me you dick!

Kiara: Hey do you leave the blinds up when you sleep Kovu?

Kovu: Yes so its pointless to come at night!

Kovu slams his window down.

Simba:...T Shirts! T Shirts!

The Next Day at school

Timon goes on the announcer

Timon: Ok everyone we put in your votes. Its time for your teacher to announce the winner!

Rafiki: Alright children...lets get this over with...and the winner is Zira. Ha!

Zira: So what...

Rafiki: Now you have to attend meetings! and stay after school!

Zira: Hmmm Or mabey I can just ignore them and go home...not that hard.

Rafiki: Well...you...you have to...or...

Zira: Or what? I get detention? I don't care

Rafiki: How about you get suspended!

Zira: I really could care less

Rafiki: Expulsion?

Zira: Oh wow I don't get to come here with my dumbass teacher who doesn't teach me anything and all of these faggits too! How sad!

Rafiki: You know your a real bitch Zira

Zira: hey...hey Rafiki. You know that banana you ate when you walked in?...It was from me...I think we will be having a substitute for quite a while now.

Rafiki:...what did you do!

Zira: Oh I just put in some extra ingrediates...I think they will either kill you or poison you for several months

Rafiki: You...but...AHH! How dare you! I could die now!

Zira: That's the point

Rafiki: You could get arrested for this!

Zira: Do...Not...Care!

Simba: Wow Zira you really are a bitch

Zira: I wouldn't say bitch Simba...more like evil...or even asshole fits better...oh by the way I did the samething to the apple you found in your locker

Simba: I don't eat fruit. I threw it out...I think someone ate it though...

Kovu starts puking

* * *

><p>Note: Ok I hope you all liked it. Zira got her first major appearance and Rafiki wanting to make her mad could become a new running joke. Stay tuned next chapter. Cause at the end there will be a small preview for Disney Legends 2:Revenge Of The Forgotten<p> 


	6. A Messed Up Christmas

Note: Ok I have something I would like to share about myself. I just want to let you all know that I am a guy. lol a few people have refered to me as a girl and some have refered to me as a guy. To end that I am a Guy. lol alright enjoy the chapter. Also this one is christmas themed. I know christmas is very far from here but I think their should be a christmas chapter so here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 A Very Messed Up Christmas<p>

All Of The Cubs enter the second to last day of school before their winter break.

Rafiki: Alright children today you guys are going to pick a random name from this hat and you will be that persons secreat Santa.

Kovu: Ahhh man...I hate this. I never know anything about the person I get...

Simba: Dude...this is the perfect way I can get back together with Nala.

Kovu: Well good luck but you might not get her.

Rafiki: Alright everyone come and see who your secreat Santa will be.

Simba goes up and picks out a name. He gets Kiara

Simba: Ah damn it...

Nala goes up and picks a name and gets Scar.

Nala:...uhhhh...can I reselect?

Rafiki: Screw off Nala.

Kovu comes up and picks a name

Kovu gets Nala

Kovu: Hmmm...well I kind of know stuff about her...

Kiara comes up and picks and gets Kovu

Kiara: YAY!

Scar comes up and picks and gets Mufasa

Scar: AH SHIT!

Zira comes up and gets Sarfina

Zira: Eh whatever.

Sarabi goes up and picks Simba

Sarabi:...hmmm what would that douche bag like?

Sarfina comes up and picks Vitani

Sarfina: Hmm...eh alright.

Mufasa comes up and Picks Sarabi

Mufasa: Perfect

Vitani comes up and picks Zira

Vitani: This shouldn't be hard since she doesn't give a crap about anything...

Nuka comes up and Picks himself

Nuka:...well this is depressing...

Rafiki: Alright students buy your gifts tonight. And don't bitch about who you got. Trust me...I do not care even a little bit.

Kovu: Who did you get Simba?

Simba: I got Kiara! This sucks...who did you get

Kovu: uhh...none of your business

Simba: Hey I just told you mine dick! Tell me who you got!

Kovu:...I got...Nala...

Simba: What! Dude thats great! Lets Switch!

Kovu: No way! Kiara creeps me out. I don't want to get her a gift now.

Simba: Dude you could give her a stick with your name on it and she would be happy. You will not have to spend any money.

Kovu:...fine...

The two switch

All of the cubs go to the store in search of a gift.

Sarfina: Ok so what would Vitani like...hmmmm...hey Nala! Come here

Nala: Yeah?

Sarfina: You know what Vitani likes? Your are her friend

Nala: Eh...just buy her a dark film or book.

Sarfina: Alright.

Nala: I am going to go look for Mufasa. I need to ask him a question

Kovu: hmm...this scented candle is only one dollar...Yeah I will sign the candle and Kiara will probably be happy.

Simba: hmmm what should I get Nala

Kovu: How about something simple like a movie or CD?

Simba: No! It needs to be something that will make her want to go out with me again...and who the hell still buys CD's now that Ipods exist?

Kovu: A lot of people do.

Simba: Ah well your not helping Kovu...wait...their was this one thing that she always wanted...she mentioned to me a few times...thats it! I know what I need to get her!

Simba runs off

Kovu:...well ok see you later Simba...now which candle should I get...apple...or...tropical...

Nala: Hey Mufasa!

Mufasa: Oh hey Nala whats up.

Nala: I need help picking my gift. Its for your brother

Mufasa: Oh that sucks...uhh...well...look my brother has a messed up mind. Perhaps you should just give him money or something...

Nala: Well that doesn't seem very...

Mufasa: Look here Nala. He really does hate just about everything. I am dead serious about the money. Just give him five to ten dollars alright?

Nala:..well...ok...

Mufasa: Ok. Well I am out of here. Already got my gift. Pretty easy when your the secreat santa of your girlfriend.

Nala: Yeah your lucky...

Vitani:hmmm something Zira would like...ehh I will just pick up a little animal on my way to school tommorow and she can do whatever violent things she feels like doing.

Zira: So I have to get Sarfina something

Scar: I have to get my damn brother something...hmmm ok...ehh...you want to just not do this.

Zira: Yeah. Screw Sarfina and Mufasa.

The two leave

Kiara: Ok this should be good. This is everything Kovu wanted for christmas this year!

Sarabi:..uhh...I think that is a bit much Kiara...

Kiara: Too Much for Kovu? Never!

Sarabi: Ehhh...I am not even going to try to talk to you...

The next day in class

Rafiki Alright children present your gifts...wait where is Simba?

Kovu: He said his gift was so big its going to take him a while to get to school

Nala: I feel bad for the poor sap whose getting his gift.

Zira: Hey Sarfina..

Scar: Mufasa

Zira and Mufasa:We did not bother to get you guys stuff

Mufasa and Sarfina: Of course...

Nala: Here you go Scar. Here is five dollars.

Scar: Wow. I though my secreat santa would do something retarted. We can use this get some more of that stuff Zira.

Zira: Heh heh yeah

Vitani: Oh Zira...Hey I got you this rabbit I found outside...I just thought you could do whatever the hell you wanted with it...There...bye

Zira: Tonight is going to be a fun night Scar...

Kiara: Kovu! I am your Secreat Santa!

Kovu: Really...

Kiara: Yeah look at all of the stuff I got you!

20 rapped gifts are stacked

Kovu: Holy Crap Kiara I thought we were all doing five to ten dollar limits!

Kiara: You don't like it...

Kovu: I didn't say...thats very sweet of you...but...I kind of have a more minor gift for you...

Kiara: Your My secreat Santa? YAY!

Kovu: ehh...here you go

Kovu hands her the candle.

Kiara: OH WOW! You signed it and everything!

Kovu: ...uhh heh heh yeah...

Kiara: I will treasure this for the rest of my life.

Kovu:...I will talk to you later Kiara...thanks again...

Nala: So everyone got their gifts right...

Vitani: Sadly...which means...

Nala: Simba is my secreat santa...this can't be good...

Simba walks in the room

Simba: HEY EVERYONE!

Kovu:...uh...hi...

Simba: Nala I am your secreat santa and your not going to believe what I got you!

Nala: Ah no...

A GodZilla comes in the room

Simba: Its a Giant Godzilla that can burn down the whole town! Just like you always wanted!

Nala: That is what you always wanted dib shit!

Simba: Oh Yeah...

Rafiki: Holy Crap someone kill that thing!

Godzilla: Kiss My Ass!

Godzilla picks up Rafiki and starts beating him

Simba: NO! NO! BAD GODZILLA!

Nala: Way to Simba! Once again you ruined things

Simba: Hey screw you I sold all my stuff to get that! Its not my fault I am stupid and can't remember whose Dream this was...

Nala: You don't get the point! You!...you...sold all your stuff for something for me...

Simba: Yep...however now sadly I think we are all going to die...

Nala:...that is the sweetest thing...but yeah...we are going to die...so that kind of cancels it out...

Godzilla picks up Kovu as well

Kovu: AH crap!

Kiara: Don't worry Kovu I am coming!

Kiara takes down Godzilla within seconds

Godzilla: NO! NO! YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE END OF GODZILLA! I WILL BE BACK NEXT CHRISTMAS!

Mufasa:...ok this school is f#^king retarted!

Kovu: Kiara...you saved my life..

Kiara: Of course I did.

Kovu quickly hugs Kiara and Kiara is happier then she ever has been.

Nala:...well..you may have nearly gotten us all killed but...that was really sweet...

Nala gently hugs Simba

Simba:...YES!

Nala: We are still not together you know

Simba:...SHIT!

Narrator: Christmas is such a magical time. Kovu finally see's more in Kiara then just a creep, Nala is willing to hug Simba again, and Rafiki nearly got murdered by GodZilla. Now that is the true meaning of christmas!...since when does this story have a Narrator...

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you all enjoyed! Even though Christmas ended months ago! Also here is that Disney Legends Preview I promised. It will be kind of like a movie trailer only typed.<p>

They fought pure evil...

They fought for their worlds...

They fought for our world...

But it has hardly begun...

Mickey: The old riddle It all started with a mouse did mean I had to defeat the main villian...but the main villian wasn't Maleficint...it was...my own Brother...

Oswald:...soon he will pay...me and all of the other Rejected or forgotten will get the revenge we deserve!

Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten

Coming shortly after Lion King School Days Volume 1


	7. Snowed In

Note: Hey Guys. Well...here is the new chapter...Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Snowed In<p>

It is winter in the cubs town and they are all watching television to see if they got out of school

Simba: We better be out.

Simba's Mom: I sure you will be. The snow is really thick.

Simba: Shhhh! Here it comes

On The TV

Mickey: And there are now only 3 dwarfs remaining. Now here is Goofy with the weather and schools that closed.

Goofy: Thank you Mickey. Today we have tons of snow and most schools are closed.

Simba: Yes!

Goofy: Ok lets see here...Jungle Book School District is out, Disney Princesses School is closed, Villians School Is closed, and The Cubs Africa school is...

Simba: Yes?...

Goofy: OPEN!

Simba: WHAT! NO! NO!

Simba's Mom: Ah well you will probably get out tommorow.

Simba: This is bull crap can our bus even drive in this weather?

Simba's Mom: I am sure it will be fine. Now go get your book bag

Simba: AH CRAP!

Simba gets out the bus.

Mufasa: Man this sucks!

Simba notices only Mufasa, Scar, and Sarfina are on the bus

Simba:...uhh...Where is everybody else?

Mufasa: Most of them didn't even bother coming today

Scar: This is so retarted!

Sarfina: I know!

Mufasa: Hmmm...well atleast class will be less crowded...

Simba: Ah who cares...

In class

Timon: Umm... didn't bother coming in just like eighty percent of the school...so...we will have Banzoi teaching you kids today.

Simba: The Gym Teacher?

Safina: Ah he's worse then ...

Banzoi: Hello students!

All 4: Hello Mr. Banzoi

Banzoi: Ok so today we are going to be learning about annoying controverseys. Who here can name one of them

Sarfina: uhh...the priest having an erection in the little mermaid?

Banzoi: Good! Now here is the question. Was there really that in the movie? Or was it started by some douche bag that tries to find a sex refrence in literally everything he or she but most likely he watches and the reason they do it is because they have no life at all?

Hours later

Banzoi: Ok class dismissed!

Everyone rushes to the door

Mufasa: Hey!...it won't open!

Simba: What? Let me try

Simba tries but fails too

Simba: Hmmm...ah its probably broken or locked lets go to the other door.

They all rush to the other door

Simba: This one to?

Sarfina: What is going on

In Timons Office

Pumbaa: Umm...

Timon: Yeah Pumbaa

Pumbaa: We may have a little problem...

Timon: What?

Pumbaa: Look out your window

Timon:...ok...HOLY CRAP WE ARE SNOWED IN!

Pumbaa: This is not good...

Students: Whats Happening!

Timon:...ok...your stronger then me...go give them to word...

Pumbaa:...if I don't come out of this alive...its been an honor

Pumbaa rushes in the hallways

Pumbaa: Uh...hey...children...your kind of snowed in...and your going to have to stay here...

Everyone starts freaking out

Simba: NO!NO!

Fires are started, riots occur

hours later

"Simbas Diary"

Day 1

We are stuck here in this horrible place...I found this not book and decieded to track down everything we have been through...We are only on day 1 and half of the school is on fire...but I think we are ok for now...

Day 4

Things are yet to get better...we have been trapped in here and for some reason no one has come to help us...it seems that though we are all trapped here for good...mabey we have hope...but our food suply is lowering everyday...and the snow is getting worse...

Day 20

A student died today...he...he...he just compeltly lost it...Me and Sarfina are doing alright but Scar and Mufasa are plotting ways to kill each other...its been wild in here...I just want to go home...

Day 22

Scar won...Mufasa is no longer with us...we don't know where he is...but we fear he will kill us next...

Day 34

We are out of food...but me and Sarfina have an idea to find Scar kill him and eat him...its not like we should feel bad...he killed Mufasa...

Day 39

It is getting really cold in here...and it seems like there is no hope for any of us...I...I really wish I could go back home...I guess this just shows you never realize what you got until its all gone...gone...Gone...

Sarfina: Damnit Simba! Would you stop it! We have only been in here for 20 mintues!

Mufasa: Yeah and how come I got killed off so early! If I were ever in something they would never kill me off early in the film or book.

Dr. Laundry: Get the refrence?

Pumbaa: Alright kids help is coming.

Mufasa: Thank god! I can't wait to get out of here.

Sarfina: Where's Scar?

Mufasa: I don't know...hey you guys...do you think I could talk to you two...I am really starting to get bumbed out by his attitude

Simba: Yeah sure...Got nothing better to do...

Mufasa:...I have been depressed for a while...

Sarfina: What?...but how...you have a great life and your so young!

Mufasa: It's Scar...we use to be like best friends...but now he acts like he hates me...he has even threatened to kill me...

Simba: He has gave me death threats too man.

Mufasa: But a lot of people give you death threats Simba...I just...don't know what to do...

Sarfina: (sighs) I am sorry Mufasa...I know pain like that...

Mufasa: How?

Sarfina: Kopa...I really liked him...but he was a traitor...he was using us all...

Mufasa:...ahh yeah...its still hurts you.?

Sarfina: Yeah...

Simba: Thats nothing compared to me and Nala. I am crushed man..

Sarfina: Ah bull crap. You are more pissed off then depressed

Simba: Does is occur impossible to you that I have no emotions other then anger

Sarfina:...yeah...

Simba: Well screw you! You know! I am just going to go make fun of the ginger lions and have fun with it! And your not invited! Ha!

Simba walks off

Sarfina: He is such an idiot

Mufasa: You Sarfina...I guess me and you share a lot in common...I mean as much as I love Sarabi I can never talk to her about these things...but me and you know pain from someone who was once close to us...Its nice to know I have someone to talk to about these things...

Sarfina: Yeah...I am glad to have you as a friend.

Pumbaa: Ok everyone can go home the school is no longer snowed in

Simba: HELL YEAH!

Everyone runs out of the school and goes home

* * *

><p>Note: So this chapter really had no pacific plot. It was mostly to bring multiple random things in. I also wanted to add some serious stuff here and their but not much. None of the dumb characters Like Simba or Nuka will ever have momments like that. Just characters Like Mufasa, Sarabi or Sarfina. Hope you enjoyed. Leave ideas if you want to. I might use them...<p> 


	8. Guest Speaker

Note: Whats up guys. I got big news! Not really...I lied...Sorry for lying...Enjoy the chapter...and stuff...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Guest Speaker<p>

All of the students are sitting in class as always

Rafiki: Alright students. Today we have ourselves a guest speaker and he is a celebrity!

Simba: Really...Our school having a celebrity come...I don't believe you

Rafiki: Well its true you dumb asshole. He works for Dinsey

Simba: Oh so let me guess its one of the douche bags from Disney Channel

Rafiki: No! Its an animated character

Kovu: Well there are animated shows on disney channel...and none of us really want to meet them

Sarfina: Yeah...I kind of like Phineas and Ferb but I don't really care to meet them that much...

Rafiki: Its a classical character!

Zira: Oh so its one of those characters that appeared as an extra in Mickeys old cartoons isn't it? Wow so fricken exciting

Rafiki: Alright you know what...you guys are dicks...Goofy everyone

Goofy enters the room and everyone gasps

Simba This school actually got someone worth meeting come to our school?

Rafiki: Thats right! You dumb butt holes!

Goofy: Hi there everyone! I am here to give all a speach to become sucessful in the Disney business someday!

Kovu: But I don't want to be in the Disney Business...I want to be director.

Goofy:...but your a lion...you dumbass...anyways I am here to show you all what I had to go through to where I am today...hold on...I am getting a call...Got to take this...be right back

Goofy exits the classroom

Goofy: What! What is it Donald! I know Mickey is pissed off we might be going out of Business what did you expect to happen! What! They are trying to take ownership of Oswald again? Damn it! Ok Ok! Look! I am sure you can handle this...yeah...I mean if you were able to convince the courts that Walt actually made up the Mickey Mouse character this should be a piece of piss for you!...yeah...alright...good luck...

Goofy walks back into the room

Goofy: Ok sorry about that...Now I went from being a minor character who worked with Mickey to getting my own show, my own film, and basically I became one of the most popular and well known toons out there. Now what are some good ideas for making good films and cartoons?

Simba: Getting hurt.

Nala: Adding a emotional level

Kovu: Having good music

Sarabi: Good animation?

Goofy: No you retards!...ehhh... I mean..no you silly children! Its having a really annoying laugh like me! Gu Hu!

Kovu: uh...I am not sure if thats true

Goofy: Sure it is! Mickey has an annoying laugh, and so does spongebob, and Bugs Bunny, and Stimpy. And look at where they are

Simba: Good Point

Kovu: but still I think there is way more to it the...

Goofy: Hold on I am getting another phonecall...sorry about this

Rafiki: Aw for crying out...

Goofy: I will only be a mintue...I am a very busy guy

Goofy walks out into the hallways again

Goofy: What is it now Donald!...what! Mickey sent you a death threat?...Ahh! And after all we have been through...ok...ok...I will call him later...but you can not! And I mean can not call me again for a while! They are getting suspicous and I am pretty sure that kid over their just heard me

Kopa: Oh no...I didn't...

Kopa takes out his cell phone and dials 911

Goofy: Ok! We understand each other? Ok good!

Goofy walks back in

Goofy: Ok sorry about that folks! Now who here knows about the good old anvils that...another damn call! AH!

All the cubs looked confused at each other

Goofy walks outside of the room again

Goofy: What! What!...oh...its you Mickey...wait what...No Mickey...NO! You sent people over to this school...They are going to attack and bomb the area...But there are children in here! I know things are tough but...you did what! You teamed up with Dream Works! How could you! They have been our rivals for years! Walt Disney would be ashamed...

On the other line

Mickey: Oh no...he would be proud...this was his plan all along...but then he died...so its up to me now...to rule the entire world!

Goofy:...its been a huge set up from the begining...You bastard!...what...Donald is dead...no...

Mickey: The assasigns will be there any second! Goodbye old friend!

Goofy: No!

Goofy runs into the classroom

Goofy: You guys need to get out now!

Rafiki: What?

Goofy: There is going to be an attack! Run students run!

All of the kids run out

Goofy pulls out his gun

Goofy: Looks like its all up to me!

Rafiki: Wait! Let me come...I can help you...

Goofy nods and hands Rafiki a gun

Meanwhile outside DreamWorks Characters are about to bomb the school

Shrek: Alright guys! Its time to show them who the bosses are!

Donkey: This is what you guys get for making better movies then us!

Dream Works Bombs the school but most of the students manage to get out except for Kovu

Simba: Oh My God They Killed Ken...I mean Kovu!

Mufasa: You Bastards!

After the explosion Rafiki and Goofy jump out of the smoke and and start shooting at the dreamworks characters while high fiving

Simba: Wow thats badass!

Nala: Guys! Kovu just died and your already over it?

Mufasa: Shut up Nala we are trying to listen!

Nala: Oh my god...oh boy...Kiara is not going to handle this well...

Kiara is dead after hanging herself

Nala: Wow that was fast...and isn't this kind of dark for this story...I mean imagine how pissed off the readers of this story are going to be...we just killed off two of the best characters in really dark ways

Simba: Nala would you shut up!

Goofy and Rafiki kill off all of them except one character flying in a plane coming at them

Puss: This Plane Is Made For Bombing! And Thats Just What It'll Do!

The plane crashes at them

Somehow Goofy lives but Rafiki is dying

Goofy: OH my God!...Rafiki! Look what they have done to you...

Rafiki: Its so cold...(he begins to cough)

Goofy: Hang in their Rafiki...your going to make...

Rafiki: (Keeps coughing and takes out a picture of his wife) Tell Rafina that...I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the baby...but Its been one hell of a ride huh Goofy? HEH HEH HEH

Rafiki Dies

Goofy: NOOO!

Rafiki wakes up in the classroom screaming

Rafiki: Huh...what...oh it was just a dream

Simba: Yeah you were telling us about some guest speaker then you fell asleep

Rafiki: Well it was because I was up all night grading your papers! Really Simba! 3 plus 3 equals 8?

Simba: Ahh shut up...you don't know me...

Rafiki: Ok so quick check...Kovu and Kiara are still alive...the school is not burned down...alright good! Oh and our guest...hmmm I don't really remember...in my dream it was Goofy but...

Zach and Cody walk in

Zach and Cody: Hey Guys!

Zach: I'm Zach!

Cody: And I'm Cody!

Zach and Cody: And Are Show Doesn't Suck At All!

Rafiki:...Damn it...

* * *

><p>Note: lol sorry for making a chapter that was just a dream. Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	9. Lion Cubs VS Jungle Cubs

Note: Ok so I know I was not gone long but I was gone longer then I usually am. The thing is my computer was at sake for the past four days. But Luckily I fixed it. If have not that would been the end of Disney Legends and the story you are reading right now. I got two new virus softwares plus a virus shield. I think I am good for now. Enjoy the new Chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Lion Cubs V.S Jungle Cubs<p>

Simba, Kovu, Nuka, Mufasa, Kopa, Kimba and Mheetu are on the field practicing for a upcoming game

Simba: Come on we have been practicing for hours...Can't we go home?

Banzoi: No! We can not lose these guys again!

Kopa: Yeah shut up you loser!

Kovu: I hate having them on our team...

Mheetu: Me too.

Simba: Mabey it would help if Our team didn't have a coward (points at Kovu) a douche who does not take things seriously (Points at Nuka) Or a Second Grader (Points at Mheetu)

Mheetu: Ah screw you

Banzoi: Shut up! All Of you! Just keep practicing. We can NOT lose this!

Simba: Yeah he is right...Come on guys we can't let those Jungle assholes win again! Who is with me!

Kimba throws his bat at Simba's head

Kimba: HA!

Simba: AH you think your funny do you?

Simba shoots Kimba in the leg with a gun

Timon: Simba!

Simba:...Fine...I am sorry for shooting you in the leg Kimba...

Timon: Ok I see no reason to give you any further punishment. That apologie seemed legit. Play Ball!

Simba:(mutters) Idiot...

3 hours later

Banzoi: Alright guys! You can go home! Get some rest...tommorow you make me proud to be your coach!

Everyone begins to walk home but Simba walks in front of Mheetu real quickly

Simba: Oh hey there buddy...Remember me?

Mheetu: Yeah...you dated my sister and made my life a living hell...

Simba:...hey you think you can talk your sister into dating me again

Mheetu: Screw you.

Mheetu walks off

Simba: Well fine your a fricken asshole!

Later that Night at Kimba's House

Kimba: Ahhhh man...I am not going to be able to play tommorow

Kopa: We are screwed!

Kimba: Simba is going to pay for that...we have to think of something

Kopa: How about we shoot him in both of his legs and his di...

Kimba: Ah No! You don't shoot a guy in the dick! Didn't Eric Cartman teach you anything!

Kopa: I don't really...watch that show

Kimba: Ah your a fricken asshole!

Kopa: ...Kimba...why are us fifth graders extreme douche bags...

Kimba:...its just the way we are...for some reason these shows like to make older kids look mean while in todays age its mostly the other way around where younger kids like to be the assholes...

At Kovu's House

Kovu: Ahh boy I hope I can pull this off...

Kovu opens his door and Kiara is waiting in their for him

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu:...ahhh man...seriously Kiara what...what the heck is wrong with you...

Kiara: Nothing! I just wanted to wish you luck!

Kovu:...you could just wait...outside...

Kiara: Ah Kovu your so cute! (she begins laughing creeply)

Kovu: Thats ok then I think I will sleep outside tonight

Kovu slowly walks out of his room

At Nukas House

Nuka walks into his basement

Nuka: Alright time to get back to my favorite game

Shows a frightened hamster in a cage

Nuka: How to torture the hamster HA HA HA HA HA HA!

(wow that was pointless...anyways...)

At Mheetus House

Mheetu is eating dinner with his mom and sister

Mheetu: He Nal...whats an asshole?

Nala: What!

Nala's Mother(Who in this story for those who do not realize yet is not Sarfina): What! Nala! Did you say that in front of your brother?

Nala: No Mom I promise!

Nalas Mom: He is eight years old!

Mheetu: Nala didn't teach me it mom. Simba did at practice today

Nala: What!

Mheetu grins. He knew what it ment and he wants pay back for the way Simba use to treat him

Mheetu: He also mentioned how I should do something like crack...what is that...

Nala: He's dead...

Mheetu: And she showed me some magazine called play lion...they were not playing...

Nala: HE'S DEAD!

Mheetu grins again

At Simba's House

Simba: Ahhh tommorow is the big day...a while back...when I was helping Kovu prepare for that fight agaist Nuka...I warned them...now its time!

Later in Mheetu's Dream

Mheetu: Hey...where am I...who are you

Jimmidy: I Am Jimmidy Cricket...I recently got out of rehab and can now give advice again...and you need to tell your sister and mom the truth about Simba

Mheetu: Nah...screw that

Jimmidy: Either tell the truth or Karma will get you!

Mheetu: Karma is something that only morons believe in.

Earl:...is not...

Jimmidy: Alright fine! But don't come crying to me when your screwed!

The Next morning

Everyone makes in on the field

Banzoi: Alright guys! We lost one of our best players but good for you for still showing up to cheer for your team!

Kimba: My mom forced me to. I hate just about all of you guys!

Banzoi: Ok...wait...where is Nuka

At Nukas House

Hamster: So you thought you could get away with it didn't you? Little did you know I am not just any hamster...I Am...! THE CRIME STOPPING HAMSTER! Your days of torturing hamsters are over!

Nuka is tied to a spinning wheel as the hamster throws knives at him

Back to the field

Banzoi:...well this is not good..

Baloo: Hey Losers! Hope your ready to lose!

Simba: We can still do this...most of us are here!

Nala: SIMBA!

Simba:...Nala?

Nala starts charging at Simba

Simba: Wow...she looks pissed...uhhh I think I am going to run

Simba makes a run for it as Nala chases him

Simba: What did I do!

Banzoi:...well this is bad...

Nala tackles Simba and punches and claws his face repeatively

Simba: AH! OW! NO! STOP! WHY!

Nala's Mom Shows up

Nala's Mom: Nala Stop!

Nala stops for a second to look at her mom

Nala's Mom: Your not hitting the little bastard hard enough you need to do it more like this

Nala's Mom starts beating Simba with a brick

Meanwhile

Banzoi: Ok we still have Mufasa...Kopa...Kovu...and Mheetu...this is not looking good

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu: Oh crap! I gave her false directions on how to get here! Crap!

Kovu runs off and Kiara chases

Banzoi:...ok...we now have three players...

Random lighting comes out and strikes Mufasa

Banzoi: Oh come on! That didn't even make sense! Its sunny out today!

Kopa: Alright Kimba time to go with the plan

Kopa pulls a gun and shoots at Simba who is still being beaten up

Nala:...Yeah good going to whoever did that

Nala and her mom continue to beat the crap out of Simba

Timon: KOPA!

Kopa:...oh...I am sorry Simba for...

Timon: Thats not going to work mister! You are in fifth grade! You are supposed to be a good example! Your coming with me kid! We are calling the police! Pumbaa!

Pumbaa comes out picks up Kopa and they walk off

Banzoi:...well Mheetu...looks like you have to play the game on your own...

Mheetu: Shouldn't we...you know just cancel...

Banzoi: No! We are not losing this! Now be careful because if you screw up then everyone in the town will blame you for our loss and I am sure they will be pissed

Mheetu: Oh no...

Jimmidy: Told you ya dick!

Later

Mheetu goes up to bat. He nervously just stands there until the pitcher throws the first ball and he misses

Kaa: Strike one!

Baloo: This is going to be easy!

Louie: Tell me about it.

Baloo throws another ball to Mheetu and he misses again

Kaa: Strike two!

Mheetu is very nervous and then drops his bat

Mheetu: Alright! Alright! I lied! Simba didn't tell me about any of those things! I just really...REALLY don't like him so I wanted him to get in trouble!...now...everything will be ok now right...

Jimmidy:...wow kid your an idiot...its already too late. Now you have to win it and be honest

Nala:...uhhh...

Nala's Mom:...well Nala...I will see you at home later...

Nala's mom runs off

Nala:...uhhh Simba...

Simba does not respond

Nala:...ahh crap...

Baloo throws the final ball and Mheetu once again misses

Mheetu: NO!

Baloo: Yeah!

Louie: We won!

Baghera: In your face Lion Cubs!

Kaa: WE DID IT! WE DID IT!

Shere Kahn: Yeah take that you dick sucking faggits! Whoo!

Mheetu:...uhh...oh no...

The members of the Lion Town tackle Mheetu and beat him even though he is only eight

Later at the hospital

Everyone is their except for Kopa

Simba:...Hey...Mheetu...when I get back with Nala someday...I am going to make your life a living hell...

Mheetu: Ah crap...

Mufasa: Ahhhh it burns!

Nuka: HAMSTERS! HAMSTERS! THERE GOING TO KILL ME! AHHH!

Kovu: Well Kiara are you happy that your chase led to both of us being hit by cars!

Kiara: Yeah! Now we share a room together!

Kimba: Alright well my leg is starting to feel better...I wonder how Kopa is doing in jail...

In Prison

Kopa:...well this sucks...

Kopa reads the wall that says Kovu was here and Simba was here

Kopa: Is this going to be a normal thing until each of us have been in this jail cell atleast once?

Vitani: I don't think so

Kopa stares strangly at Vitani who for some reason is also in prison

* * *

><p>Note: Well hope you liked it. Chapter 10 coming soon.<p> 


	10. Romance Sucks

Note: Ok here is the new chapter. I really don't have anything to add this time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Romance Sucks<p>

Kovu is getting ready for school

He walks down stairs and gets a bowl of cereal

Kovu's Dad:...uhhh hey son...that creepy girl is outside waiting for you again

Kovu:...oh no...I should have never hugged her...

Kovu's Dad: Do you like this girl?

Kovu: I did as a friend but I don't even like her for that anymore. She is a creep. And in a romantic way no way! I am only in fourth grade. I don't get all of these relationships. Why does everyone think we need to date. We are cubs

Kovu's Dad: Try telling that to all of the Lion King fans.

Kovu: Ah well...I am going to try to once again let her know that I am not interested in her.

Kovu walks outside

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu: Look Kiara...what are you doing here?

Kiara: We are going to walk to school together!

Kovu:...but its raining...

Kiara: But its fine as long as I am with you!

Kovu:...Kiara...look...why do you want to be in a relationship with me?

Kiara: Because your the most perfect lion in the whole wide world

Kovu: But we are ten...

Kiara: So...

Kovu: Look mabey someday in highschool or something but do we really need to worry about relationships this early in life? I mean Simba basically spends three fouths of his life trying to get Nala back and Mufasa and Sarabi are becoming more and more boring due to their relationship. We are kids...we need to live life like children. Do you understand?

Kiara:...so are we going to walk to school

Kovu:...I am waiting for the bus Kiara...and If you want to ignore what I just said then so be it

Kovu slams his door on Kiara

Later on the bus

Mufasa:...Simba...I need to talk to you...

Simba: What?

Mufasa: Sarabi is mad at me and I have no clue why.

Simba: Cause she's a bitch

Mufasa: Say that one more time and I am going to kick your ass!

Simba: Sorry sorry...hmmm I don't know. I still don't know why Nala broke up with me.

Mufasa: Girls make no sense...at all...

Nala: Simba tried doing that old thing where he goes up to my backyard and holds up a radio with a love song playing.

Vitani: What an idiot

Nala: I know.

Sarabi gets on the bus

Sarabi: Hey.

Nala: Hey Sarabi...I heard you and Mufasa are mad at each other.

Sarabi: Yep.

Vitani: Why?

Sarabi:...I don't know...I just...can't stand him anymore for some reason...he never did anything wrong...but I keep yelling at him... I feel bad...but I can not stand him at all...

Kovu: I know why.

Sarabi: Why?

Kovu: Sarabi you are only ten. The thing is your too young to be in a serious relationship and that is causing you to lose all interest in Mufasa. I think it will really work someday like in Highschool but for now just be good friends. Be kids.

Sarabi:...Shut the hell up Kovu you don't know what you are talking about

Simba: Yeah thats retarted Kovu

Nala: Well if it is so reatarted Simba then why did you lose interest in spending time with me over the summer

Kovu: Thank you Nala. See Point proven

Mufasa: Yeah right...me and Sarabi are fine...we just need some...guidance.

Sarabi: Yeah...good idea sweety...we will just go see Zazu today

Mufasa: Yeah!

Kovu: Alright guys go ahead and waste your time. Its not going to help you.

Later in Class

Rafiki: Alright children today we are here to talk about Disney couples...why? Because the morons who run this place say its nessary. Anyways who was the first Disney Couple?...Nuka

Nuka: ehhh...Snow White and the Prince person

Rafiki: No your retard it was Mickey and Minnie

Kovu: Actually it was Oswald and Ortensia

Mufasa: Ah do not start this again you moron!

Sarabi: Mr. Rafiki can me and Mufasa go to guidance

Rafiki: What? Why?

Mufasa: We have stuff we need to talk to him about

Rafiki:...no sit down

Sarabi: The school rules say you have to let us go to guidance if we need to

Rafiki Ahh stupid school rules! You have to let them go to guidance, you have to teach them about disney romance, if you ever let Zach and Cody back into this school again your fired. I hate it here!

Sarabi and Mufasa walk over to Zazu's office

Zazu: Ah hello children. How may I help you today?

Sarabi: We need counseling on our relationship.

Zazu:...I see...you are aware that you guys are ten...

Mufasa: Ah be quiet and just help us out!

Zazu:...very well then...ok so what is the problem

Mufasa: Well lately I am just not interested in Sarabi

Sarabi: To be honest I was never that interested with Mufasa in the first place

Zazu: hmmm yeah...I think your problem is that you are both ten year olds and are too young for any serious romance.

Sarabi:...you sound just like Kovu

Mufasa: Your not making any sense!

Zazu:...ok...well uhh...I suppose if it means that much to you I can give you some guidance how to keep a relationship going but I doubt it will help you...I mean you guys are rather young to be dating

Mufasa: Ah put a sock in it and help us out already!

Zazu: Very well...

Later in Class

Rafiki: Now who can answer the question How do most Disney couples work their relationship...Sarfina

Sarfina: They meet each other one day or night and then in less then a week they get married because they are morons who believe that love at first sight is real

Rafiki: Correct!

Nala: Seriously who would do that?

Simba:...desperate people...really fat people...people who went to Las Vegas with a couple of his buds and promised himself he wouldn't let things go to far but then he wakes up the next morning and him and his friends hotel room is crashed and there is a tiger in their bathroom, and the apparently one of their friends are missing, which leads to their being a baby in the room so the fat guy carries him around and the others try to find out what went on a realize someone threw their beds on the roof or something like that, and they realize they were in the hospital the other night and they apparently stole a police car and then they go to the doctors who gives them info on a wedding they were talking about and then they go to this wedding place just to find out that the guy who was planning on proposing to his girlfriend married someone out of being to drunk to notice what he was doing...

Rafiki:...Correct!

Meanwhile

Zazu: Ok think of the first time you two ment each other

Flash Back

First day of third grade

Sarabi is a new student and Mufasa walks up to her

Mufasa: Hey your new right?

Sarabi: Yeah

Mufasa: Fresh Meat

Everyone throws water baloons at her

Sarfina throws a giant one at her

Sarfina: Ha Ha! Take that! Welcome to Lion School faggit!

End Of Flashback

Sarabi:...you made everyone make fun of me...

Mufasa: Oh yeah that was funny

Sarabi: No it wasn't!

Mufasa: Oh come on! We were nice to you about a week later. It lasted about 4 months when Kovu was a new student

Sarabi: You were a dick! Why did I got out with you in the first place...

Flashback

Sarfina and Sarabi are talking

Sarfina: Hey you know what would be cool

Sarabi: What?

Sarfina: If you asked out Mufasa. It would be funny.

Sarabi: Ok.

End Of Flashback

Mufasa:...yeah it was just ment to be funny...

Sarabi: But then we spent the entire summer together! Didn't that mean something?

Mufasa: Well actually I think we got into exactly 456 arguments...

Zazu: Alright you two I think you should just be friends

Sarabi: Why?

Zazu: What your friend Kovu said is true. You are just kids. Spend your time being kids! And then one day when the right time is near then start dating. Do you get what I am saying

Mufasa:...no thats stupid

Sarabi: Yeah.

Mufasa: Atleast that is something we agree on

Sarabi:...yeah...we are fine! We don't need guidance! Come on honey lets go!

The two leave

Zazu:...these students...are idiots...

Meanwhile in Rafiki's Classroom

Nala: So you two are still dating?

Sarabi: Yep! We are closer then ever!

Nala: Hmmm I guess Zazu is good with what he does...hey Simba want to get back together?

Simba:...wha..Really? Are you serious!

Nala: Yep

Simba: Yes!

Nala: But first we need to go to Zazu's room for guidance

Simba:...aww...can...can't we just skip that part...

Nala: No.

Simba:...well then screw you...I choose single life

Kovu: Ah I am in school with a bunch of idiots!

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter for another look at Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten<p> 


	11. Spring Break

Note: Once you are done reading the chapter be sure to read on for a preview of Disney Legends 2. This one will reveal way more then the last. It will reveal new characters, some of the plot, some of the epicness and humor that will go into this sequel!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Spring Break<p>

All of the cubs are in class and excited to leave for spring break. The day is almost over

Rafiki: Ok so before we end class and finally get another week off from this hell hole who can tell me the names of all seven dwarfs?...Nuka?

Nuka:...uhhh...ok...ummm...sneezy...Grumpy...Dopey...ummm...uhhhh...Sleepy...uhhh Scrappy Doo?

Kovu: Seriously a family refrence?

Rafiki: Oh my god you are all hopeless!

Bell Rings

Rafiki: Alright see you in a week you little faggits

Everyone runs out of the school cheering that they are out of school

Simba: Freedom!

Mufasa: So long assholes!

Timon: Yeah! So Long assholes!...wait...

Everyone runs on to the bus

Scar: So Zira you got the stuff for the weekend

Zira holds up a bag of weed

Scar: Sweet.

Mufasa: Whoo! Spring Break!

Sarfina: What are you guys going to do for spring break?

Sarabi: I am going to the beach with my family.

Mufasa: I am going to a concert with the guys

Simba: Yeah its just going to be Me, You, Kovu and Scar!

Scar: Wait what...I don't want to go to some gay ass concert with you guys!

Mufasa: But we already paid for your ticket

Scar: I don't give two shits. Give it to Nuka!

Mufasa: No! We were nice enough to try to include you in something since you are always miserable and this is how you thank us?

Scar: I don't like you assholes!

At Mufasa and Scar's House

Their Mom: Now Scar you need to be more social

Scar: I have a friend mom!

Their Mom: Yes it is great that Zira is your friend but she is a freak and you need to hang out with more then one person. People who only hang out with one person are total douchebags.

Mufasa: Yeah Scar!

Scar: Mom! I don't want to go with them. I don't even like them! Mufasa is a show off, Simba is a retard, and Kovu is a pussy!

Their Mom: You are going and thats final

Mufasa: Its ok Scar. It will be fun trust me

Scar:...ehhh just wait till the end of this year you dick...

Mufasa: What?

Scar: Nothing...Nothing...

That night in Simba's Moms car driving to the Concert

Simba's Mom:...Are you sure this is where you want to go...I mean you guys are still young

Simba: Shut up and keep driving mom and don't even think about playing your gay music on the way there

Kovu: Jeez...If I talked to my mom like that I would be in trouble

Simba: Shut the F#$k up Kovu. Your a f#^king asshole!

Mufasa: Here we are!

Their mom drops them off and they head on in

Pumbaa: Tickets please...woah...what are you 4 doing here?

Mufasa: What are you doing here?

Pumbaa: Being vice princible honestly isn't highest paying job. So I do work here sometimes...but you four are two young to be here

Simba: Shut the hell up and let us in

Pumbaa: Hey! You will not talk to me like that!

Simba: We are not in school douche bag you have no power over us for a whole week!

Pumbaa:...fine...I will take your tickets...just go in.

The four cubs enter

Mufasa: Wow!

Kovu:...uhh I heard rumors that a lot of riots start during live preformances..is that true?

Scar: Yes Kovu it is. And since your weak you will probably die

Kovu: Oh no!

Mufasa: Calm down Kovu. Scar is just being a dick. We will be fine

Simba: Lets hope. Cause there will be a riot.

Mufasa: Huh?

Simba: Come on guys we got to start one!

Mufasa: Why?

Simba: Because it would be awsome! Imagine if this riot is huge and goes down in history! We can tell our grandchildren we were the ones to cause it!

Scar:...for once I actually like your idea...

Mufasa: No man lets just enjoy the music. I didn't come here to start a riot...I am going to go get a soda...anyone want to come and get something

Kovu: I will.

Mufasa: Simba? Scar?

Simba: Nah I will just wait here for you guys

Scar: yeah me too

Mufasa and Kovu walk off

Scar: Alright Simba how are we going to do it?

Simba: Wait...what?

Scar: The Riot! How are we going to start it?

Simba: You want to start a riot?

Scar: Yeah! For once I like the way you think!

Simba: Alright then hell yeah lets do it...but how...

Scar:...wouldn't getting up and saying these guys suck make a lot of people mad?

Simba: hmmmm...Yeah! Most people who are fans of these guys are rednecks!

Scar: Wait...what band are we seeing?

Simba: Big And Rich.

Scar:...why?

Simba: I don't know. Kovu likes them. He was the one with the tickets. Mufasa likes them too. I don't but I want to start a riot. And people who like Country Rock are often rednecks so lets do this!

Mufasa and Scar walk back

Mufasa: Ok we should probably take our seats now.

Simba: Yeah lets go.

Mufasa: Hey Scar you seem to be in a better mood

Scar: Yeah well I have a good feeling about tonight

Mufasa: Great! I am so glad to see you smile man. Its been so long!

Scar: Heh heh yep...

The four cubs take their seats and the concert begins

Meanwhile Rafiki is at home drunk swearing at a banana

Rafiki: YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME YOU LITTLE PRICK!

Lets not be like family guy and get back to the main plot...

After Several Hours the concert comes to an end and Simba stands up and yells

Simba: You guys suck!

Red Neck: What! Who Said that!

Simba points at Kovu

Kovu: WHAT!

Mufasa: Ah damn it Simba!

The rednecks pull guns out and start shooting all over the place. People knock chairs over and a huge riot is started

The next day

Mickey: 400 people died...this is one of the saddest riots of all time...and it was all caused by a ten year old cub named Kovu...I HOPE YOU BURN! I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL! YOU SICK SICK BASTARD!

Kovu:...well thanks a lot guys...now I am afraid to go outside!

Mufasa: Yeah you guys should be ashamed!

Scar and Simba High Five

Scar: Yeah!

Simba: We did it!

Scar: That was awsome!

Simba: Yeah...you know...I guess it took being responsible for the death of four hundred people to become friends

Scar: Oh no I still F$^king hate you...but thanks for the fun night. I am going to go smoke weed with Zira. See you later assholes

Simba:...well you know...I learned something today

Mufasa: No you didn't

Simba: Yeah I know

* * *

><p>Note: Ok so here is that preview I promised. Its almost like a trailer but you have to read it instead of watch it. Enjoy!<p>

They Fought For Justice...They defeated all of the villians...but now...The Rejected and Forgotten are finally stepping out...and getting the fame they believed they deserved

* * *

><p>Oswald: Mheetu! Kopa! We have a big battle ahead of us!<p>

* * *

><p>Simba: Baloo?<p>

Baloo: Hey...who ever you are...

Simba: Its me...Simba...I have been stuck in human form for a while

Baloo:. ah...why?

* * *

><p>Oswald: Rocky! Baloo is in this world. He got accepted as a main character to the jungle book film while you were dropped. Are you ready to get revenge?<p>

Rocky: Yes! He will pay!

* * *

><p>Miguelitto: Three Caballeros! Ha! It was supposed to be the four Caballeros!...but they thought I was not good enough! I will make them all pay!<p>

* * *

><p>Nala: Where have you been Simba!<p>

Simba: You didn't get the note?

* * *

><p>Aladin: Mulan! What is wrong with you lately?<p>

Mulan:...I really just can't take this stress anymore...

* * *

><p>TaleSpin Baloo: Hey! You made me look bad!<p>

Baloo: Holy crap I have a clone!

Talespin: Damn Straight! However I am a hard working Pilot! You are a lazy fat piece a crap!

Baloo: Oh yeah well I bet I could beat you in a fight!

Talespring Baloo: Bring it on!

Jungle Cubs Baloo: Hey Animals what going on...

TaleSping and Normal Baloo: Your not welcome here!

* * *

><p>Mufasa: Simba! You must continue the fight!<p>

Simba: I need to get back to pride rock father!

Mufasa: Just because this is no threat to our land anymore does not mean you should abandon these guys...and there is something you should know...

* * *

><p>Timon: Alright Pumbaa! You know the drill! Charge!<p>

Timon and Pumbaa charge at a a herd of Rhinos

* * *

><p>Oswald: Why Should I trust you?<p>

Mad Doctor: I was forgotten too! I can help you win this Oswald! You may have the Magic hat but with more and more of these Disney characters joining the battle you need all the help you can get!

* * *

><p>Mulan: Its no use...just leave me here!<p>

Aladin: So thats what it is now huh? Once a great warrior! Our leader! And now your just a coward who runs from everything! Well that doesn't even matter anymore! Keep Running! CAUSE I ALWAYS THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!

* * *

><p>Mickey: Oswald! Try to remember!<p>

Oswald: Thats not going to work Mickey! This is payback...for everything!

* * *

><p>Disney Legends 2: Revenge Of The Forgotten!<p>

Coming Very Soon!


	12. Spelling Bee

Note: This chapter goes out to the one character that is so far the only one who has not been a main character in any of the chapters! This is for the Vitani fans! Also I use characters that I never heard of anywhere else except other fanfiction stories but apparently they were in books so I didn't want to but they will be in their too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 The Spelling Bee<p>

All of the cubs are in class like always

Rafiki: Ok children today we will be learning about films that for some reason people don't like. Which is everyones least favorite film from the 90s?...Nala?

Nala: Hunchback Of Notre Dame

Rafiki: Correct!...and seriously why? What was so bad about it

Sarfina: Singing Gargoyles...

Rafiki: Shut Up Smart Ass!...now...which Pixar film is hated on for some reason that makes no sense?...Kovu?

Kovu:...ummmm A Bugs Life?

Rafiki: Correct! Seriously how do people hate these classics

Nala: Umm..sir...I think that these are your opnions and...

Rafiki: Nala! Shut your mouth!

The announcer goes off

Timon: Attention all students tommorow each class will have their spelling bee. The best student from each grade will get to compete in the finals with the best speller from each grade. So start practicing

Rafiki: Ah great I have to be in charage of another stupid ass spelling bee

Simba: Can't we just skip it? I mean we all know Kovu is going to win.

Vitani: yeah. Lets just ignore it

Rafiki: Yeah fine. We will just say Kovu won.

All: Yay!

The Next day on the bus

Kiara: Wheres Kovu!

Nala: Great not this again...

Scar: He better show up!

Simba: Yeah I don't want to do a stupid spelling bee in class!

Nuka: Well if we have to I put my bets on Nala as the winner!

Simba: Oh yeah well I bet...ah man...Nala is really the only other kid who isn't stupid...uhhhh Kiara ...no...she will be to destressed about Kovu...Mufa...no he fails his spelling tests all the time...hmmmm you know what about you Vitani?

Vitani: Well you know.

Simba: No I don't...you know come to think of it you never interact with whats going on...I don't know anything about you

Nala: Yeah...he is right...this year I learned that Scar and Zira are emos, Simba is a bigger idiot then I thought, Kiara is creepy as hell...but I don't know a single thing about Vitani...except she goes to our class

Vitani: Jeez have I really been doing nothing all year

Simba: Yeah...I mean...imagine we are all a t.v. show...no no a story on some stupid website...you are a background character.

Vitani: Ah man really?

Simba: And that means you have a shot at winning!

Vitani: How?

Simba: You have not done a single thing this year! Now you are going to be more active then ever! And you are going to win this

Nuka: Yeah right. Sorry Vitani. You are my friend but I would never bet on you

Simba: Oh yeah well we will see! Come on Vitani we got work to do!

At school

Simba: Wait Kovu is here today?

Kovu: Yeah I missed my bus.

Simba: No Kovu! Get out!

Kovu: What?

Simba: This is Vitani's one chance to do something and your trying to take it away!

Kovu: What the hell are you talking about?

Rafiki: Kovu watch your mouth!

Simba: Yeah watch your F*&king mouth! Now get out of here! You selfish pig!

Kovu: I have no clue what you are talking about!

Simba: Out!

Kovu walks out of the room

Simba: And don't even think about coming back until the spelling bee is over!

Rafiki: Alright idiot now we have to do this stupid spelling bee...ok everyone stand up

Simba: Now you all remember the plan right? Guess wrong so Vitani can win

Nuka: Wait! Then I will lose my bet!

Nala: Well I am losing on purpose. Vitani deserves to go to the spelling bee with all the other grades.

Simba: You ready for this Vitani?

Vitani: Yeah...as long as I finally have credit for doing something this year

Simba: Thats the spirit!

Everyone does the spelling bee and messes up on purpose like planned

Rafiki: Ok Vitani wins. Now sit down and let me get started on a lesson that should have started twenty mintues ago. Alright then. Today we will be learning about disney spin off shows

Simba: I thought we already did that

Rafiki: I don't know, the writer is probably running out of ideas

Simba: Huh?

Rafiki: Ah nevermind.

Vitanis Thoughts: Wow...I am finally going to do something to be remembered...I better practice...I may have won round one but everyone let me win...hmmm mabey I should get help...

Later after school

Vitani walks up to Kovu's house

Kiara:...woah woah woah! What are you doing here?

Vitani: I need to talk to Kovu...what are you doing here?

Kiara: None of your business bitch! You stay away from here! This is my terf!

Vitani: Out of my way freak

Kiara: Oh that is it!

Kovu is in his room

Kovu:...so I guess I just wait here until monday...damn it Simba...what that noise?

Kovu walks up to his window and see's Kiara and Vitani fighting and Kiara is winning

Kovu: Ah damn it! Not again...who is Kiara fighting this time..Vitani? Ok lets see what this is about

Kovu walks outside and starts snaping his fingers

Kiara: AH! Stop Kovu!

Kovu: No! Bad Kiara! Bad!

Kiara runs off

Vitani: What the hell...

Kovu: She hates it when I make that noise

Vitani: Why?

Kovu: I have no idea...so what are you doing here?

Vitani: Oh I need your help...as you may know the spelling bee for all grades is tommorow...I honestly am not the best speller...the class let me win so I could finally do something...but I am going to need a lot of help if I am going to win agaist all the other grades.

Kovu: hmmm yeah...I guess...hmmm ok fine I will help you out. But be aware learning to spell good requires a attention spand better then Nuka's or Simba's

Vitani: Ahh...I will do it anyway...

The Next day in the auditorium

Simba: Ah man... didn't say we would have to watch..

Nala: Ah well lets just get it over with

Mufasa: I wonder which students from other grades are going to make it up there

: Alright everyone! And Welcome to the Spelling Bee!

?: YEAH! WHOO! ALRIGHT! NASCAR! HELL YEAH!...ahh come on guys you said you would all do it with me

Timon: Well someone just made a douche of himself anyways on with the spelling bee. In first grade we have Chumvi as the spelling champ, for second grade we have Mheetu!

Simba: Ahh look that little bastard...

Timon: For third grade we have Tama...is it Tama? I don't know I don't read these books Tama everyone! For Fourth Grade we have Vitani. And Finally for fifth grade we have Kopa. Alright then lets begin!

All the students line up and prepare to spell

Timon: Chumvi...spell chair

Chumvi:...chair...C-H-I-A-R Chair

Timon: sorry Chumvi you are wrong

Simba: HA HA HA! WOW LOOK AT THE STUPID FIRST GRADER!

Timon: Now Simba that is enough!

Simba: Ok ok...just messing

Timon: Ok now Mheetu spell Rabbit

Mheetu: ...rabbit...R-A-B-B-I-T Rabbit

Timon: Good! Now Tama. Spell Whoreslut...wait...what the hell!

Simba: HA HA HA!

Timon: Ah Simba did you do this!

Simba: HA HA HA!

Nala: Oh my god what the hell is wrong with you?

Timon: Oh well...boys will be boys I guess...where are the normal cards...ah screw it spell computer

Tama: Computer...C-O-M-P-U-T-E-R Computer

Timon: Correct! Now Vitani spell Recycle

Vitani:...Recycle...R-E-C-Y-C-L-E Recycle.

Timon: Correct!

Timon: Ok and now Kopa spell imagination

Kopa:...uhh...Imagination...I-M-I-

Timon: Wrong!

Kopa: Oh come on! How come Chumvi got an easy one like chair!

Timon: ...because he is in the first grade...

Kopa: This is bull crap!

Timon:...anways...its down to three cubs. Mheetu spell kitten

Mheetu:...Kitten K-I-T-E-N Kitten...

Timon: Sorry Mheetu

Simba: Ha! Take that you stupid asshole!

Timon: Ok Simba! You spell Kitten!

Simba:...uhh...uhhh...K-I-T-T-I-E-N...

Timon: alright now everybody laugh at him!

Everyone just stares confused

Timon: LAUGH AT HIM!

Everyone laughs in a fake way

Timon: Alright Tama Spell Doctor

Tama:...Doctor...D-O-C-T-E-R Doctor...

Timon: Sorry Tama. Alright Vitani! This is your chance to win! Spell Laundry!

Nala:...Doctor...Laundry...hmmmm something about that sound familiar...

Vitani:...hmmm Laundry...L-A-U-N-D-R-Y...Laundry

Timon: Correct! You win!

Vitani: Yes! Really? I won?

Timon: Yes! Alright now back to class!

Everyone leaves the building

Simba: Thank god this is over

Nala: Yeah that was so fricken boring

Everyone leaves until Vitani is the only one left in the auditorium

Vitani:...hmmm not a very big momment their...hmmm...only lasted about five seconds...ah well atleast I finally did something.

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you all enjoyed it! With only 3 chapters to go the fourth grade is almost over and Disney Legends 2 is getting closer to starting.<p> 


	13. Secreats Revealed

Note: Alright this new chapter is based off a episode of South Park I saw titled "The List" I saw the episode and knew I needed to do something like it. But I am just using the idea of it for the chapter. The plot will be way different. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Secreats Revealed<p>

All of the cubs are sitting at lunch

Simba: So then you find out that he was dead the whole time. I love that movie its a good movie

Kovu: Well thanks for spoiling the ending to what was considered the most shocking ending of all time asshole

Mufasa: Yeah! Seriously I was going to watch that!

Simba: Ah whatever

Mufasa: Hey...where are all of the girls?

Simba: Yeah...they are not here...how did I just now notice that.

Kovu: Zira is here

Simba: Zira doesn't count

Zira: What?

Scar: Ok I think I know who we are pulling our prank on next year. Now let focus on what we are going to do to Mufasa

Mufasa: Uh...what are you talking about over there Scar?

Scar: None of your business!

Mufasa:...well...uhhh...ok...just thought I heard my name...kind of nervous and all...

Scar: Oh don't worry you should be

Mufasa: oh ok...wait...

Kopa: Hey you guys seen the girls anywhere? They are gone for some reason

Kimba: Yeah its wierd.

Simba: Are you two the only two guys in the fifth grade? I mean seriously

Kimba:...well so what if we are

Kopa: Yeah! Besides thats what its going to be like someday. Lion Prides usually only have one or two males in it

Simba: Whatever. No we have not seen them

Mheetu: I know where they are

Mufasa: Where?

Mheetu: They are skipping lunch.

Mufasa: Why?

Mheetu: They are making these dumb lists with the names of fifth and fourth graders...Nala is the one who holds on to them. I got this one from her room. They grade you guys on stuff. This one is smartest to dumbest

Simba: Let Me see that! I bet I am the smartest!

Mufasa: Here I will read down the list

Mheetu:...well first you have to give me something

Simba: Ah you see guys this is what I am talking about. He is a little butt hole

Mufasa: Ah be quiet Simba! How much do you want?

Mheetu:...twenty dollars per list. I know where I can find more

Mufasa:...ok deal. But only bring in lists about us. I don't want to see favorite twilights characters or any of that crap.

Mufasa gives Mheetu twenty dollars and Mheetu gives Mufasa the list

Mufasa: Ok first is Kovu

Kovu: Wow they think I am the smartest

Simba: Ah who cares. Smartness doesn't matter at all

Kovu: Your just saying that because you know you are at the bottom of the list.

Simba: No I am not! Keep reading Mufasa

Mufasa: ok next is Scar, Me, Kopa, Kimba, Nuka and the yeah...your the dumbest Simba

Simba: Ah bull crap!

Mufasa: Hey Kid you bring us another one of these tommorow and their will be more money

Mheetu: Alright see you guys later

Meanwhile

Nala: Ok guys so what she we make a list on now?

Vitani: Lets make another one on the guys

Sarabi: Yeah!

Nala: Ok but what on.

Sarfina: How about kindness

Nala: Nah thats lame

Sarabi: Strongest?

Nala:...yeah thats a good idea ok lets begin

The next day

Mufasa: Wow! This one is on the strongest!

Mheetu: Hey my money!

Mufasa: Oh yeah. Here you go

Mheetu: Thanks I will see if I can find anything else for tommorow

Simba: Read it Mufasa!

Mufasa: Ok so Kopa is first, the Kimba, Then me, Then Nuka, Then Scar, then Kovu, and then Simba

Simba: What!

Kovu: Well atleast I am not in last

Simba: This is bull crap! Why do they keep putting me in last. Its a conspieracy!

Nuka: I should be higher on that list!

Kimba: hmmm that second grader is kind of useful. I wonder what list is next

Meanwhile

Nala: Ok girls! I have an idea for the best list of them all!

All Girls: What!

Nala: We are going to grade the guys from best looking to ugliest!

Vitani: Wow

Sarabi: Why didn't I think of that

Nala: Shall we get started.

All: Yeah!

Nala: Alright lets get started

The Next Day

Mufasa:...where is Mheetu with that damn new list!

Mheetu comes running into the cafeteria

Mheetu: Guys!

Nuka: There he is!

Simba: Wheres the new list?

Mheetu: I don't have one today but one is coming in tommorow! One that is huge!

Mufasa: What?

Mheetu: They rated you from best looking to ugliest

Everyone but Zira and Scar who don't care: Woah...

Kovu:...ah jeez...who do you think the ugliest will be?

Simba: probably you Kovu. I mean girls like strong guys

Kovu: They rated me stronger then you moron

Simba: Conspieracy!

Mufasa: Shut up! Besides its probably going to be Nuka

Nuka: What?

Mufasa: Well lets just face it...your not the best looking guy

Nuka: Oh and you are?

Mufasa:...well I am the only one in this school with a girlfriend...

Everyone argues

Mheetu: Uhh...guys..there is something I didn't mention...Nala knows that I gave you guys the list...

Everyone but Scar and Zira: WHAT?

Nala runs in the room

Nala: Mheetu!

Mheetu: Ah no!

Mheetu runs off

Nala runs up to the guys

Nala: Who do you guys think you are reading these!

Simba: Hey you bitches keep rating me in last

Nala: yes Simba! Your a weak dumbass just accept it! And Kovu! Mufasa! I thought better of you two!

Kovu:..aww...we were just curious Nala...

Nala: Its none of your business what is on our lists!

Mheetu: Guys! I got the new one! I told Kiara if she gave it to me Kovu would date her

Kovu: YOU DID WHAT!

Nala: AH damn it Kiara! Mheetu! Get Over here!

Nala begins to chase Mheetu

Mufasa: We must see that list!

Simba: After them!

They all join in the chase

They run in the hallways where the staff members such as Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Ed, Shenzi, and Banzoi are talking

All: Hey! No running in the hallway!

They begin chasing after them

They run outside of the school where the other girls are

Sarabi: Hey they have the list!

Vitani: Get them!

They join the chase

Scar and Zira are the only ones not involved and they are just watching

Scar:...these people...are all idiots

Zira: You say that all the time

Scar: I have to keep reminding myself because it is so hard to believe a school could be that stupid

Mheetu turns his head

Mheetu: Oh crap this chase has grown!

Mheetu continues to run until he reaches a dead end and has no where else to turn

Mheetu:...crap..

Police cars and helicopters appear at the scene

Police: Its all over Mheetu! We know you have the list. Come on Mheetu give it back. Its none of your business!

Nala: Just give up now!

Mheetu:...ok...but the thing is...I don't have it anymore.

Mheetu shows both his hands

Nala: What the...

Nala turns her head to see it in Simba's hand as the guys run off

Simba: Ha Ha! Screw you Nala!

Nala:...ok...you know what fine. Let that asshole read the list

Later

Simba: I am the ugliest!

Kovu: Wow...even I thought you would be higher on this one...

Simba: No! No! Its a huge conspiracy! A great big conspiracy!

Mufasa: Your not a very likeable person and you still somehow have friends. Your not that great Simba. Get over yourself

Simba: Never!

* * *

><p>Note: Well there you go. Hope you liked it<p> 


	14. One Last Chance

Note: Alright this is the second to last chapter of Lion King School Days. Disney Legends will soon be opened back up. What If? may make a comeback and finish its last few chapters but the main reason for its ending was lack of interest. I actually had a few more ideas for it. But I will probably eventually finish it up for the people who have been reading and enjoying it. Alright enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Last Chance<p>

All of the cubs are in class

Rafiki: Ok children today we will be learning about live action disney films.

Vitani: Like Highschool Musical?

Rafiki: Yeah but one that is a little less gay. In fact...no disney channel live action films.

Kovu: Oh so like the remake of Alice In Wonderland or Pirates Of The Carribean

Rafiki: Yes Kovu. Now who here can name one that had both live action and animation...Nala?

Nala: uhhh Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?

Rafiki: Correct!

The announcer goes off

Timon: Hello students. Today is day 170. Which means you only have ten more days of school left! Today your lunch will be beef stew

Nuka: Ha! Beef Stew!

Kovu: What?

Nuka: you know...when you go and fart in someones face?

Kovu:...I never heard of that...

Nuka: Well your just a stupid little termite!

Rafiki: Wow...only ten more days that I have to deal with you retards...only ten more days...

Mufasa: Yeah...I can't believe that the year is almost over

Sarabi: I know. Guess we better wrap everything up that we wanted to do this year and do it fast

Later after class

Simba is walks up to Mufasa who is at his locker

Simba: Hey Mufasa...

Mufasa: Hey Simba...why do you look so down?

Simba: You know how Sarabi said we only have ten days left to finish everything that we wanted to wrap up this year

Mufasa: Yeah...

Simba: Well its just...all I really wanted to do since day one was to get back together with Nala...I really don't know what I am going to do...

Mufasa:...hmmm...Broadway show.

Simba: Huh?

Mufasa: Take her to a Broadway show

Simba: ...no I don't want to go to some gay ass musical

Mufasa: Trust me man. I don't know why but girls love singing and dancing. I took Sarabi to one and she was all over me

Simba: Wow really...hmmm how do I get tickets?

Mufasa: Just buy them online. They cost a bit of money though

Simba: hmmm...

Later at Simba's house Kovu and Simba are on the computer

Kovu: Come on I don't want to buy broadway tickets with my money.

Simba: Calm down I am buying you one too.

Kovu: No way I don't want to go see one

Simba: I am not giving you a choice I might need backup advice

Kovu: And you need my help? I don't have a girlfriend...I mean I could easily...but Kiara scares the living hell out of me

Simba: Your the smartest in our class dude. Just please help me out

Kovu: Dude I got this money by mowing lawns and walking dogs all year and your going to spend it on a broadway show!

Simba: Hey dude! Remember the begining of this year when I helped you train to beat Nuka!

Kovu: Oh yeah! One nice thing this year! Plus you only did it because you made a bet with Nuka!

Simba:...I think you are missing the basic point here Kovu

Kovu: No I'm not.

Simba: Look I just need it for this one time. I will pay you back ok!

Kovu: How?

Simba:...I don't know I will think of something

Kovu: Oh yeah sure...

Simba: Ok so here are a list of shows...Jersey Boys...nah sounds gay as hell...Wicked...nah that also sounds gay as hell...

Kovu: Knowing you all of these are going to sound gay as hell

Simba:...The Lion King...hmmmm sounds interesting let me read a description...hmmm based off the disney classic...young cub's father killed by uncle...goes off on his own...lives carefree life...comes back...nah sounds to complicated...Spiderman the Musical?

Kovu: No dude! Trust me! Not that one!

Simba:...well I got nothing!

Kovu: hmmmmm mabey... Phantom of the opera?

Simba: Whats that?

Kovu: I don't know but its the longest running broadway show of all time

: Hello. I would just like to inform you all that I have never seen a broadway show and that I only know this from research I did for this one chapter. Just so everyone is aware, I am not big on musicals. Alright back to the chapter

Simba: But will it make Nala like me again...

Kovu: I have no clue man. I never went to a broadway show in my life.

Simba:...hmmmm

The Next Day

Nala: Phantom of the Opera? What is that and why would I want to go see that

Simba: Does it look like I know. Mufasa is the one who recomended it

Nala: Uh...I don't know Simba

Simba: Come on Nala you said you wanted to be friends again

Nala: Yeah near the begining of the year when you were actually kind of being nice. But after that your attitude has sucked. You are becoming more and more annoying, and you are not even that nice

Simba: Come on Nala just give me a chance here. I hear its supposed to be really cool.

Nala:...fine...only because I do like Musicals. But seriously Phantom Of The Opera?

Simba: I don't know its lasted longer then any of the other things on that list so lets go with it.

Later that night in the car

Simba's Mom: Alright we are almost there. You three have a good time

Nala:...so why is Kovu coming with us again? I mean no offense Kovu but I honestly thought this was another one of your dumb attempts to get me to date you again.

Simba: What...No...No...

Kovu: I don't want to be here...

Simba's Mom: Ok here we are. You three have a good time. Call me during intermission and I will head back out here. I should be here by the time its over then.

The three cubs get out of the car and enter the building

In the building

Pumbaa: Tickets please...ah no not you guys again!

Simba: Ah jeez do you sell tickets everywhere now?

Nala: Again?

Kovu: uhh...this is very awkward

Pumbaa: Look here you guys I am going to trust you but Kovu! Don't you dare start another riot!

Kovu: But I wasn't the one who...

Pumbaa: Just don't do it again alright!

The three cubs hand their tickets in and walk in

Twenty Mintues later they have taken their seats and the show is about to begin

Nala:...so...this is a friendship thing

Simba: Yep.

Nala: Then why did you make Kovu's seat all the way back their

Nala points at kovu who is ten rows over

Kovu: HI GUYS!

Simba: Kovu! Shut up Before you start another riot!

Kovu: But I didn't...

Random Person: Hey he said shut up!

Kovu:...very well...

The show begins

Simba:...What the hell is this?

Nala: Shh!

Simba:...your actually enjoying this?

Nala: Yes now be quiet.

Simba's Thoughts: Holy crap...Mufasa was right.

Kovu's Thoughts:...all year I have spent walking dogs, mowing lawns, doing other yard work...and that dick uses my money and I am now being forced to sit with this crap

One hour later

Simba's Thoughts: When the hell is this gay thing going to be over...Should've went with the Lion King...

Kovu's Thoughts: Ah! No more! Please no more!

Nala's Thoughts: This is truly amazing...

Another Hour Later

Simba's Thoughts: Is this damn thing almost over yet?...wait...oh no...we are not even at intermission...that means we are not even half way through this thing!

20 mintues later

Announcer: We will now be taking a short intermission.

Simba: THANK GOD!

Kovu: Oh my god that was awful

Random Person: Hey! Show some respect for true art you little punk!

Kovu: I have tons of respect for art. But this is just boring as hell!

Random Person: What makes you think hell is so boring you little snot! You better not be trying to start another riot!

Kovu: Oh for crying out...

Random Person: Shat up!

Dr. Laundry: I spelled shut up like that on purpose. Please do not start giving me grammer lessons. Please.

Meanwhile in the lobby

Simba: Oh god...I am not sure how much more of this I can take...

Nala walks up to Simba

Nala: That was wonderful! I hope it never ends!

Simba: yeah...I am going to call my mom...and heres the thing...she might get here early and I don't want her to have to wait so long so...

Nala: Hey...I really appreciate you doing this for me

Nala walks closer to Simba and begins Nuzzling him

Simba's Thoughts: Holy crap it works! ...this is it! After trying to do this for a whole year its finally going to happen...

Kovu walks in

Kovu: You guys just want to walk home...

Simba:...uhhh no! I like this play.

Kovu: What? Even I hated it...how in the hell could you like this...

Nala: Simba clearly has more appreciation for art then you Kovu. I am starting to question why people consider you the smart one

Kovu:...what? Wait! No! Simba doesn't like this play! He is only doing this because...

Simba: Shut up Kovu!

Announcer: The play will start again in ten mintues. Please take your seats

Simba: Come Nala. Lets go.

Nala: Alright Simba.

The two walk back in the room

Kovu:...you have got to be kidding me...

The play continues

Simba's Thoughts:...so boring...so boring...so worth it...so worth it...I think...I think...

Kovu's Thoughts: This is horrible...I ...I can't do this much longer

Random Person's Thoughts: You better shut your thoughts up right now

Kovu's Thoughts: Wait...what the hell?

2 hours later ( I really have no clue how long this show is lol)

Nala: That was amazing!

Simba:...ehhh yeah...Yeah! It was! Wasn't it.

Kovu: Thank God!

Random Person: Thats it! Riot time! And its all your fault!

Kovu: What!

Another Random Person: Oh no! He did it again!

Random Person: DIE! DIE!

Simba: Ah damn it Kovu. Well atleast we got to see the show. Lets run out of here!

The two cubs run for their lives and make it out alive

The Building catches on fire and it falls to the ground

Kovu somehow makes it out.

Kovu: Wow...

Simba: You just can't help yourself can you?

Kovu: Ok first of all you caused the first one! And this one was that random person sitting next to me's fault!

Simba: Ah shut up Kovu. Your full of crap.

Kovu:...ok you know what...you know who is full of crap...YOU ARE FULL OF CRAP! FOR A ENTIRE YEAR I HAVE DELT WITH YOUR SHIT! WELL GUESS WHAT! NOW I AM GOING TO SCREW THINGS UP FOR YOU! NALA THOSE TICKETS SIMBA BOUGHT...CAME FROM MY MONEY! THATS RIGHT! AND SIMBA TOLD ME HIMSELF HE HATED THE SHOW AND THAT HE WAS ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE MUFASA TOLD HIM IT GETS GIRLS TO LIKE THE GUYS WHO TAKE THEM FOR SOME REASON! THAT IS WHAT F#%KING HAPPENED! GOODBYE YOU ASSHOLES! FORGET YOUR MOM PICKING US UP! I AM WALKING HOME!

Simba:...uhhhh wow...

Nala:...what he said was one hundred percent true wasn't it?

Simba:...yeah...so...uhhhhh...are we back together?

Nala:...your really going to ask me that Simba?

Simba: Oh come on! I tried this hard! I went through four hours of miserary! Doesn't that count as something! It proves I care about you!

Nala: You a while back Kovu said something that made a lot of sense. Why spend your childhood focuses on relationships. I am only going to be a kid for a few more year Simba...I want to enjoy it. For now can we just keep a friendship? Please?

Simba:...well...man...I have no clue what I am doing...to be dead honest after a whole year of trying to get you back...I really don't think I want a relationship...come to think of it I am not sure why I want to be in a relationship. I still kind of think girls are gross...

Nala: And its beause your a kid. I think you guys are gross too. Mostly you and Nuka but you get the point.

Simba:...I suppose so...Well...friends?

Nala: Friends

Simba:...I never called my mom during intermission...

Nala:...want to see if we can catch up with Kovu

Simba: Eh fine. By now he probably is more calm...but just to be safe lets not talk to him until tommorow

Nala: Sounds good

The two cubs begin walking home finally feeling real happiness for the first time in a long time

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you all enjoyed it! One more chapter for these guys move on to fifth grade<p>

Chapter 15 One Wild Year Coming Soon!


	15. One Wild Year

Note: Ok so this is the final chapter but only of volume 1. I think boombox said he (or She) didn't want it to end but there is going to be a volume 2 down the road. Just not until after Disney Legends 2 which by the way begins tommorow! Enjoy the final chapter of Volume 1!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 One Wild Year<p>

All of the cubs are waiting in their seats anxious

Rafiki: Well kids looks like I am finally done with this crap. Finally I am done teaching all of you little assholes...hmmmm mabey next year I will get a class that is not fully of complete retards

Simba: Ah shut up Rafiki

Rafiki: Hey you don't tell me to shut up!

Simba: Yeah what are you going to do its the last day of school

Rafiki:...damn it...

Zira and Scar begin whispering to each other

Zira: So you got the stuff

Scar: Yeah I will show everyone the video once its my turn to go up

Rafiki: Alright...so I am suppposed to let you all come up here and talk about what you learned this year...so...lets just get this over with.

Vitani walks up

Vitani: This year has been full of nonsense that I chose not to get involved in. It has been a crappy year and I hope next year goes better

Mufasa walks up

Mufasa: Over the year I have spent in the class with you guys I have went through horrible events I don't want to re live ever again...but this is only the fourth grade...I can't begin to imagine how horrible the fifth grade will be...

Nuka walks up

Nuka: Hey douche bags...douche baggets

Simba: Thats my line!

Nuka: This year I have had fun beating up you losers. Can't wait for another good year faggits

Sarabi walks up

Sarabi: This year a lot has happened. From Kopa and the other fifth graders destroying our home, to a huge chase over a stupid list its been annoying as hell...ok these are begining to get really depressing...can't we just...you know skip it.

Rafiki: No wants me to do it. I haven't listened to him once this year but its the last day so mine as well make it look like I give a shit

Sarfina walks up

Sarfina: This year sucked. I hate just about every single one of you. Sarabi and Mufasa are the only ones I do not hate. I even have grown to hate Nala and Kovu this year. You can all go to hell. That is all.

Nala walks up

Nala: Ok first of all Sarfina...your a bitch. Ok so now while I will admit this year defently did nothing but depress me and make want to drop out I had a little fun. I finally gained friendship back with Simba, I got to know other cubs in the school like Kovu, or Mufasa. I had some fun this year and I guess thats all that matters

Simba walks up

Simba:...THIS YEAR SUCKED ASS!

Zira walks up

Zira: Well I had a pretty crappy year. But that is all about to change...Scar its your turn.

Scar walks up with a camera

Scar: Hey Mr. Rafiki I made a little montage of all of the stuff we did this year. Can I plug this camera in to the t.v. and show everyone

Rafiki: ehhhh fine I guess.

Scar plugs in his camera and a video of Mufasa singing Hannah Montana Songs while wearing a Hannah Montana Wig

Mufasa: WHAT!

Scar: Opps...wrong memmory card

Scar chuckles a little and so does Zira

Simba: HA! DUDE! NO FREAKEN WAY!

Mufasa: SHUT YOUR F#%KING MOUTH SIMBA!

Sarabi:...oh my god...

Mufasa:...Scar! Why! WHY!

Scar: Hey like I said I didn't mean to.

Kovu: Hey am I going to get my turn to go up...

Kiara: Yeah me too...did everyone forget about us...

Simba: HA HA HA HA! Scar! You got to send me this...better yet put it on youtube!

Mufasa: NO!

Sarfina:...jeez Mufasa I never expected you to

Mufasa: SHUT THE F$%K UP! ALL OF YOU!

Mufasa runs out of the classroom

Rafiki: Ha little faggit.

Kovu:...ah...damn it...that wasn't cool Scar

Kovu walks out of the room

Kiara being the creep she is follows

Rafiki: Ok thank you Scar your thing was actually enjoyable.

Scar goes up and whispers to Zira

Scar: So Kovu is next right?

Zira: Yep

In the hallways

Mufasa is sitting down depressed

Kovu walks up to him

Kovu: Hey dude...

Mufasa:...hey...

Kovu: You going to be ok?

Mufasa:...no...

Kovu: Ah come on man. I do wierd stuff sometimes too. Everyone does. We do them because we don't think anyone can see us...you can't tell anyone this but I once spent 2 hours in my room singing Justin Bieber songs just because no one was home. I don't even like him as a singer but you know sometimes people do wierd shit.

Mufasa: Yeah...trust me I am no fan of that bitch...I just felt like being wierd or hyper...

Kiara: Hey I do something wierd too. I glue some of Kovu's hair on to my body and then I sign Come Sail Away for like four hours.

Kovu:...Kiara...sometimes its best to keep certain things to yourself...

Mufasa:...thanks Kovu...but I think my life is kind of over now

Kovu: Yeah right. We have all done bad stuff this year that we thought would ruin us. I think Scar and Zira have been planning this...

Mufasa: ...yeah...

Kovu: Well lets just get back to class...to be honest knowing our school something stupid probably happened while we were gone and they probably already forgot about it

Mufasa:..well...lets go I guess

They enter the classroom which is being attacked by giant Lizzards

Simba: They told us this would happen but we didn't listen!

Nala: WE MUST KILL THE TRAITOR!

Vitani: Who is the traitor?

Mufasa:...what the hell...

Head Alien: HA PREPARE TO BE FINISHED!

Kovu: We leave the class for five mintues and this happens!

Alien: Oh NO! Sir! Its the chosen one!

Head Alien: OH NO!

Alien: Legend says he has caused twenty five riots in just one week

Kovu: OH COME ON! It was two riots and niether of them were my fault!

Head Alien: You know what screw this I am pussying out!

The Aliens retreat

Simba: We did it!

Everyone: YAY!

Rafiki: Thank freaken god you guys are leaving today

Simba: Hey look at the clock...one more mintue until summer break...well...I guess theres one last thing to say. This year has been full of fun events. And as much as I have grown a lot of hatred...I am really going to miss this year.

Mufasa: Hey...do any of you by any chance remember what Scar showed you?

Simba:..uh...no...it was some video I think...oh yeah it was a montage

Scar: It was? I honestly don't rememeber either...

Kovu: Told you

The Bell Rings

Simba: WHOO! SUMMER BREAK!

Nala: See you all next year!

Rafiki: Goodbye you little douche bags! I am free!

Everyone runs out of the school and the year is finally over.

* * *

><p>Lion King School Days Volume 2 Coming sometime after Disney Legends 2 Revenge Of The Forgotten.<p>

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewd and read this series! I have enjoyed reading all of your reviews. You all rock!

Disney Legends 2 will be starting tommorow. And to all of the readers of that I think your really going to enjoy its outcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
